Unidos por los problemas
by YumiSebby
Summary: {Fanfic SasuNaru}{AU} {D} {R} {H} ¿Qué pasa cuando el mundo se te viene encima y no sabes cómo luchar contra ellos? ¿Cuándo solo piensas en acabar con tu vida? Pues que te mandan a un grupo de Terapia. ¿Y si allí conoces a quien parece ser el salvador de tu vida? ¿Pero, y su tiene oscuros problemas, como tú? ... ¿Podrán salvarse mutuamente, o acabarán más hundidos?
1. Prólogo 1: La vida de Naruto Uzumaki

**Advertencias: Desordenes alimenticios, auto dañarse, depresión, odio, maltrato y muchas cosas más.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama.**

 **Actualizaciones: Intentaré una vez por semana más o menos,**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Aquí traigo un nuevo Fic SasuNaru! :D** Espero que les guste leerlo, tanto como a mi el escribirlo.

* * *

 **Prólogo** : **La** **vida** **de** **Naruto** **Uzumaki**.

 _Naruto_.

Llego a mi casa. Está solitaria, de nuevo. Incluso el simple hecho de abrir la puerta y adentrarme en ella me abruma, me ahoga. Quizá, después de casi 17 años así debería estar acostumbrado, pero no es así. No es así para nada.

Kyuuby estará fuera, en alguna fiesta seguramente, y mamá trabajando.

Suelto las llaves en la repisa y me dirijo a la cocina. Como suponía, mamá tampoco vendrá esta noche, porque le han obligado a coger el turno de noche. Sé que es mentira. Que no la han obligado, ella lo ha elegido, porque estar en casa la ahoga, igualque a mi, porque desde que papá murió ella no quiere estar aquí, no con nosotros, no quiere esta vida. Si bien en estos dos meses atrás parecía haber mejorado, pero aún sigue sin ser suficiente.

Me digo que no debo pensar eso ahora.

" _Quizá_ _debería_ _ver_ _la_ _tele_ _un_ _rato_ _y_ _despejarme_."- Me sugiero. Y es tan triste darte cuenta de que a pesar de tener casi 17, de que supuestamente la adolescensia es una de las mejores partes de la vida, de que es una época donde supuestamente disfrutas y quiere que dure para siempre, no tienes nada que hacer. Nadie quiere estar contigo. Nunca he ido a una fiesta, nunca he besado a ningún chico -sí, soy gay-, nunca he sabido lo que es tener un mejor amigo. Nunca... nada.

Porque soy gordo, soy un monstruo. Soy lo que nadie quiere.

Me duele la barriga por lo que bebo agua. Cuando me doy la vuelta y veo el plato de comida sobre la mesa, mi pecho se siente pesado, mi estómago se retuerce y un nudo me oprime la garganta.

Hago lo de siempre: Cojo el plato y tiro su contenido a la basura, escondiendolo con entre botes vacios y servilletas.

Mi estómago sigue haciendo cosas extrañas, y yo bebo más agua.

Pero, cuando no aguanto más la sensacion, subo las escaleras, corro al baño de mi habitación, y hago lo de siempre. Pero nada sale de mi, solo extraños ruidos. Arde, arde mi barriga, mi garganta. Pero no me detengo. Vuelvo a hacerlo. Introduzco dos dedos de nuevo, rozando mi campanilla, pero. No sale nada. Suelto aire y me dentengo. Pasado unos segundos, por fin sale. El agua que he bebido hace que el vómito sea líquido. Es muy poco, pero no me extraña porque llevo dos días sin comer.

Muesto un amago de sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas descienden, constantes y frias por mi rostro. Me hago una bolita en la cama e intento dormirme hasta mañana.

" _Ojalá_ _algún_ _dia_ _pueda_ _aceptarme_ _a_ _mi_ _mismo_ ".

* * *

Qué les pareció? •~• ¿Debo seguir? ¿Tienen ganas de leer el Prólogo de Sasuke, su introducción, saber qué le tocará pasar a él? :D

¡Nos vemos, solo si ustedes lo desean! n.n


	2. Prólogo 2: La vida de Sasuke Uchiha

**Prólogo 2: La vida de Sasuke Uchiha.**

Las clases se han hecho eternas, pero cuando pienso que tengo que volver a casa, quiero que duren más, mucho más. No solo porque no quiero ver a Itachi o a mi madre... O a él; sino por mi. Por la forma en la que estar en mi habitación, me oprime. Aunque también es el único lugar donde puedo ser yo, solo yo mismo, sin máscaras, sin ocultamientos, sin falsedad. Pero cuando uno está solo, tiene tiempo para pensar, mucho, y pensar -demasiado- es la arma más letal de autodestrucción. Más aún cuando no puedes sacar todas tus emociones al exterior y todo te lo guardas para ti, ya sea por miedo, culpa, pena u otros millones de motivos.

Pero eso está bien. Porque yo merezco ser dañado, destruido, odiado... Yo merezco todo lo que me hago a mi mismo.

Voy tan perdido en mis pensamientos camino a casa que casi me paso. Si, casa, porque a eso definitivamente no se le puede llamar hogar.

Abro la puerta y saludo. Solo Itachi me contesta. Camino a mi habitación y me tumbo en la cama. Cierro los ojos y me pierdo, me pierdo tanto que siento como si estuviese en otro lugar, una especie de limbo.

... Y es entonces, cuando las voces empiezan.

 _"Es tu culpa"_

 _"Tu padre nunca te quiso, por eso se fue"_

 _"Nadie te quiere"_

 _"?Te das cuenta del monstruo que eres?"_

 _"Si tanto piensas en el suicidio, ¿por qué no lo haces?"_

 _"Cortate, cortate de nuevo. Lo mereces. Lo sabes"_

No grito, no tiemblo, solo escucho. Escucho la voz de mi madre, de Itachi, de mi padre, de mi padrastro, de mis profesores, de la sociedad. Pero la que más duele es la mía propia, diciendo claramente: " _Mereces la muerte"._

Y lo hago. Porque al fin y al cabo, solo soy una persona muerta por dentro que muestra estar viva por fuera. Levanto mi manga y miro mi muñeca. Hay dos tipos de cicatrices: desde blancas y casi cicatrizadas, hasta las rojas y recién abiertas. Cojo la cuchilla y abro cortes viejos, lentamente, hasta que aquel fluido espeso color cobre empieza a surgir. Se siente bien. Es lo que debo hacer. Es... lo que todos quieren.

Hasta que no escucho los pasos de Itachi acercándose, no me detengo.

-Deberías ir a terapia.- Informa, aunque suena más como una exigencia.

-Es mañana.- Mi voz sale fría y seca.

Él se aleja sin decir nada más.

Limpio el cuarto de baño, curo mis heridas, me pongo el pijama, hago mis deberes, preparo todo para el proyecto de mañana, y es que tienen que designar las parejas. Hago todo lo que puedo para no pensar nada.

Cuando escucho un 'buenas noches' de mi madre, me voy a la cama. Mi día se ha pasado rápido, pero no me importa.

" _Escuché que cada día cuenta, que cada día es una aventura. Pero no es así, a veces solo... Pasan los días, y solo eso, pasan. Sin nada más."_

Como viene siendo habitual, no consigo dormirme hasta altas horas de la madrugada dejando mi cabeza vagar. Normalmente escucho música a todo volumen, porque hace que mis pensamientos se acallen, pero no, porque no tengo batería. Así que solo espero... Espero a que la depresión sea comprensiva y deje dormir.

 _"¿Algún día saldré de esto? ¿Algún día podré dejar de mostrar que estoy tan roto? ¿Algún día simplemente, podré sentir algo cercano a la felicidad?."_


	3. Obligaciones

**Capítulo** **3:** **Obligaciones**.

 _Naruto_.

Despertar era lo peor de todo, sin duda. Quería dormir, dormir un día entero, un mes, un año... Dormir una vida, una vida completa. Sí, eso sonaba bien.

Vivir era ser, y obligar a ser. Y yo odiaba ser obligado.

Obligado a ir al colegio.

Obligado a comer.

Obligado a ir a terapia -o bien llamado 'Grupo de Apoyo'-.

Obligado a ser social, a tener una vida en común con la gente que me hace saber que soy un monstruo.

Obligado a fingir ser feliz.

Yo no queria ir a la escuela, aquel lugar que era un infierno innimaginable.

No quiero comer, ¿o no veían cómo de obeso soy?.

No quiero ir al grupo de apoyo. Así, sin más. Las razones sobraban.

Tampoco tenía amigos para dalir por ahí, entonces, ¿para qué y con quién salir?.

Kushina, mi madre, no entendía que mi estado no era algo sin más,no era algo propio de la edad; Y me molestaba bastante que pensase que por mandarme a un grupo de apoyo todo se fuese a solucionar, como si alguien tuviese una varita mágica o una técnica extraña... Pero yo tampoco dije nada, nunva. Porque se lo debo. Ella debía creer que su hijo era feliz, o lo más cercano a ello.

Ya que ella no había elegido tenerr un hijo como yo.

Yo estaba hundido, y ella no sabía cuanto. Y jamás lo sabrá si de mi depende.

Yo estaba feliz con mi familia, no me mal entiendan. Mi mamá -aunque ausente y distante- era dulce y cariñosa. Y mi hermana agradable, comprensiva y luchadora. Yo estaba bien con ella.

Pero no conmigo. Nunca conmigo.

Claramente, nadie sabía de mi verdadera situación. Era mi secreto, mi lado oculto y oscuro. Todos lo atribuían a la muerte de mi padre. Él un día salió y... jamás volvió. Y si bien aún dolía, ya estaba acostumbrado a su falta, al dolor de eso. Yo tenía el problema conmigo, con mi cuerpo, mi manera de pensar. Con todo de mi. Con las voces torturándome y el constante peso en mi barriga, aunque no hubiese comido nada en días.

...

Aún recuerdo como era todo antes de darme cuenta del inmenso y horrible ser que era. Mi papá estaba en casa, por consiguiente, mamá también. Había bromas, noches familiares, acampadas... Tenía amigos, gente a la que quería y por la que sentirme querido... Tenía una vida, una feliz.

Pero caí. Todo, despues de la muerte de papá, se derrumbó.

Y la solución de mamá al verme algo decaído, fue mandarme a una terapia. Que consistía básicamente en que todos los martes iba a un centro donde se reunían gente con ' _problemas_ ' (desde graves y serios hasta no tantos), y que, siendo sinceros, no servía de nada. Pero ella insitió e insistió sin cvesar, y a mi no me quedaba más remedio, porque, de nuevo, se lo debía,

Cada martes iba allí y Tomoha, el que llevaba dicho grupo, preguntaba cómo había ido la semana, y después se pasaba una hora hablando sobre un mismo tema. Yo en ese tiempo intentaba desaparecerm fucionarme con la silla y así no tener que decir ni alegar nada.

Y, a pesar de el tiempo que llevaba podia asegurar que no servía de nada.

Yo tenía una meta y no pararía hasta conseguirla.

Me odiaba. Odiaba lo que era y lo que representaba. Odiaba mi cuerpo horrible, mis piernas e eran tan grandes que se juntaban, mis enormes brazos, mi estómafo que ni de lejos era plano, mis abultadas mejillas, que además tenían tres extrañas marcas a cada lado, que mis clavículas y costillas no se marcaran...

Todo mi yo era una combinación horrible.

Mi mayor problema era yo mismo y mi mente,

Aquella que me obligaba y empujaba.

¿ _Tan_ _difícil_ _sería_ _encontrar_ _alguien_ _que_ _me_ _quisiera_?.


	4. Cansado

_Sasuke_.

Estoy cansado de toda la aura oscura que rodea mi vida. Lidiar con mi mamá no era tan malo, ella era buena pero... desde que empezó a salir con Routsa, parecía estar poseída.

Él era el tipo de persona que cuando tenía un mal día lo pagaba con la pimera persona que tenía delante, aporreándola, insultándola... Matándola lentamente. Y siempre era yo. Por mucho que intentase escapar solo yo era su objetivo. Y, aunque normalmente intentaba que mi madre no estuviese delante, durante el último año ya le daba igual. No es como si ella hiciese algo para protegerme...

Y bueno, Itachi era... Itachi. En sus buenos momentos -esos que tanto escaseaban- solía venir a hablar conmigo, a contarme como era la Universidad y lo genial que le estaba yendo todo, pero en sus malos momentos, solo estaba allí sin más.

Antes era todo malo, e incluso llegué a pensar que no podía empeorar. Pero lo hizo, mucho.

Mi madre, aconsejada por Routsa, me había jobligado entre voces y golpes a ir a un grupo de apoyo. Y yo no me hqbía podido negar, porque al fin y al cabo todo era mi culpa.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Las marcas en mi piel demostraban lo que significaba vivir con la culpa pesando sobre tus hombros. Todos esos cortes en mi piel, desde los balncos y cicatrizados hasta los rojos y recién hecjos, mostrraban como me estaba consumiendo.

Los gritos como: "Tienes que ser un verdadero hombre" "Todo siempre será tu culpa" "A veves pienso que no deberías haber nacido"; por parte de Routsa era una de las cosas más dolorosas del día a día, y que mi madre solo estuviese allí parada, escuchándo como me destruía y sin hacer nada para protegerme, solo lo empeoraba.

Era una carga para mi familia, para el mundo, y especialmente, para mi mismo.

Y no, ni tan siquiera lanestúpida terapia a la que Routsa me obligaban a ir, por supuesto siempre asegurando que era por el bien de mi mamá o similares, me ayudaban a sacar al exterior todo lo roto que estaba. Toda la culpa que cargaba.

Dejé de luchar por ser todo aquello que deseaba, abandoné mis sueños y metas. Dejé de sentirme vivo. Solo resoiraba. Dentro. está. Eso era todo, como si fuese un robot.

 **Quería** **vivir**.

Pero no me estaba permitido. Entonces, solo me quedaba morir. Pero tampoco podía, porque, ¿Qué reputación tendría la familia Uchiha si uno de sus miembros se suicidase?.

Por ende, solo quedaba lescionarme a mi mismo. Era lo más cerca a morir que podía alcanzar, y, por otra irónica parte, al rajar mi piel y ver como la sangre fluía, me otorgaba sentirme vivo durante unos minutos.

"Y si algún día se me va de las manos y voy demasiado lejos, más allá del 'qué pensará la gente', todo el mundo estaría mejor sin mi. Sus vidas mejorarían sin la carga que yo era."

De todas formas, desde hace tiempo ya que había dejado de ser el mismo; Me miraba al espejo y no podía ni reconocerme a mi mismo. Solo era eso, un reflejo, y sentía que no conocía a la persona.

Mis ojos se habían vuelto aún más oscurosny fríos, mi cabello era de un azul noche y había perdido fortaleza porque ahora se me caía mucho. Intentaba mantener a todo el mundo lejos de mi para que no supiesen la mierda que cargaba sobre mis hombros y me solía limitar a un saludo y poco más. Mi poco sentido del humor había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Me costaba levantarme de la cama y afrontar el nuevo día que se me presentaba, me costaba caminar pesadamente porque tampoco tenía sentido fijo.

Siempre intentaba ser un fantasma, un segundo plano invisible.

 _Sin_ _hacer_ _ruido_.

 _Sin_ _dejar_ _rastro_.

Era como si no existiese. Mi mente siempre me lo repetía.

Mi mayor problema era yo mismo y mi mente.

Aquella que me obligaba y empujaba.

"¿ _Tan_ _difícil_ _sería_ _encontrar_ a _alguien_ que _me_ _quisiese_?"


	5. Grupo de Apoyo

**N/A:** _¡Nuevo capítulo al fin! Y super largo :D Espero que les guste._

 _Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para recrear historias fantásticas que mi mente crea, claramente, sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Apoyo.**

 _Naruto._

Cuando llego a casa, la sensación de soledad vuelve a mi como un resorte. Aunque, en verdad, nunca se ha marchado. Estoy solo. Siempre. En la escuela, en la calle, en mi casa... en mi vida. Soy un alma solitaria arrastrada a la nada. Pero no importa.

-Kyuuby.- Grito, cuando llego al pasillo. Mis pies descalzos -solo llevo calcetines- se sienten fríos y tengo que tener cuidado para no caerme cuando resvalo por la madera.- ¿Estás en casa?.- Intento, al decirme que quizá está con la música puesta y no me ha escuchado. Pero nada. No hay respuesta.

Camino a la cocina.

 **"Cariño, he tenido que salir unas horas por una operación urgente.**

 **Tu hermana ha ido a estudiar a la biblioteca.**

 **La comida está en la encimera, solo tienes que calentarla en el**

 **microondas.**

 **Te quiero.**

 **Mamá."**

Quizá debería sorprenderme, pero no es así. Después de años viviendo esto día a día, es normal.

Miro el plato de mi comida e instantáneamente un nudo se forma en mi garganta, oprimiendome. Mi barriga hace cosas extrañas. Sin darme cuenta, tengo una cara de asco digna de fotografía.

 _"No voy a comer eso."_ \- Camino hacia el frigorífico y cojo la lechuga, seguido del tomate. Después la sal y el aceite.- _"Una ensalada."_ \- Me digo. No me gusta comer. Bueno... en realidad si que me gusta, comer es un placer, lo que no me gusta es odiarme segundos después de haber ingerido algún alimento. Tampoco las ganas de llorar que tengo, o verme a mi mismo inclinado con la cabeza prácticamente metida en el inodoro, inttroduciendome dos dedos en mi garganta hasat la campanilla para sacarlo fuera.

Eso es exactamente lo que detesto.

No pasan veinte minutos antes de que esté llorando en un rincón de mi cuarto, apretando los puños con impotencia, intentando que mis pensamientos dejen de saturarme la mente. Y finalmente, segundos después... estoy en el baño. Torturándome a mi mismo, dejándome guiar por mi mente.

(...)

Lo malo de estar ' _enfermo_ ', no es el simple hecho de tener esa condición fisica o mental, lo peor de todo ello es lo que la gente piensa o dice. Las miradas. Lo que todo ello provoca. Por eso trato de ocultar lo que albergo dentro de mi. Callarlo y esconderlo bajo capas y capas de color negro. Algo así como un lado oscuro que real, realmente, no quieres que nadie vea. Como tu autodestrucción silenciosa. Tu muerte callada. Tus gritos a voces que nunca son escuchados.

Porque así lo he elegido.

Miro al cielo mientras intento concentrarme de nuevo en la carretera y salir de mis pensamientos. Odio los días como hoy. No de tiempo, por supuesto, está nublado y eso me alegra; si no este día en general. Un día de la semana. Soy extraño, porque todo el mundo odia los lunes por empezar de nuevo con la rutina, pero a mi no me molestan, en cambio yo odio los jueves. Demasiado. Porque es cuando estoy cara a cara con mi tortura. Y, aunque hoy era el tercer día, estaba seguro de que iba a odiar ese lugar por mucho tiempo.

Me digo a mi mismo que el día de hoy estoy muy negativo. Siempre estoy siendo bastante pesimista -o realista, siendo sincero- cuando se trata de mi, de mi vida, pero en cambio, cuando se trata del resto del mundo, siempre muestro mi más falsa sonrisa y muestro mi apoyo incondicional, sin dejar de repetir un: 'Todo estará bien, tranquilo. Todo mejorará. Solo se fuerte.'. Siempre me he preguntado porqué es tan dificil tener esa mentalidad conmigo mismo, cuando se tratan de mis asuntos.

Me quedan dos calles para llegar y por más que quiero salir corriendo y esonderme debajo de mi cama hasta que este día pase, me obligo a mi mismo a pensar en mi madre, y en que estoy haciendo esto por ella -aunque sea obligado-, así que solo sigo caminando, pensando y pensando.

Eso es lo malo de estar verdaderamente destruido, que solo puedes pensar más para seguir rompiéndote.

Cruzar la esquina me hace sentir nervioso al saber que estoy a solo unos pasos del lugar que se convertirá en mi 'caja de secretos' durante todo el tiempo que esté en esta ciudad. Es un edificio bastante grande, color blanco, con unas ventanas verticales y una gran puerta enorme. Si soy sincero, me había imaginado un edificio enano, color gris, con un duende de un solo ojo vigilándolo. Quizá debo dejar de leer comics.

Abro la puerta lenta y pesadamente, y camino hasta la recepción, pero mi cuerpo se congela cuando veo que alguien -alguien que me suena- está hablando con la chica morena tras el mostrador.

-¿Ha llegado ya el Señor Tomoha?- Su voz suena grave y fría.

-Si.- Contesta la chica, que levanta la vista de los papeles que tiene junto al ordenador.- Se le queda mirando unos segundos. Parece que se queda embobada unos segundos y yo me veo en la necesidad de carraspear para traerla de vuelta.- ¿Por?.- Cuestiona de nuevo, sin percatarse de mi presencia. Yo estoy a unos pasos de él, no consigo recordar quien es, pero me suena. Mucho.

-Grupo de apoyo.- Contesta simplemente.

-¿Me dices tu nombre?.

-Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke.- Retengo un jadeo que nace desde el fondo de mi garganta. Sé quien es él. Es el chico que se siente algunas filas detrás de mi.

Me doy cuenta de que ahora sí, quiero correr todo lo lejos que pueda de él.

-En la puerta dos.- Lo miro fijamente, mientras paso a paso, se aleja de mi.

Mis hombros ahora mismo pesan. Yo peso. De nuevo viene a mi esa oleada de pánico que grita que lo deje todo salir y que corra a un cuarto de baño. Quiero gritar y llorar.

Esta es la tercera vez que vengo, pero las dos veces era yo solo con el 'cuerdo' de Tomoha, sin nadie más.

¿Por qué está Uchiha aquí?. Nadie debería saber que yo estoy aquí, nadie saber que estoy tan mal -aunque realmente ninguna persona conoce los verdaderos motivos- para ir a un maldito grupo de apoyo. ¿Le dirá a alguien?.

Cuando vuelvo en mi, la chica de antes me está llamando.

-¿Grupo de apoyo?.- Me pregunta. Yo paso la mano por mi pelo rubio, nervioso de nuevo. No puedo dejar de tocarme el estómago y separar las piernas.

-Si.- Susurro, y ni tan siquiera puedo reconocer mi propia voz ya que ha sido un susurro.

-Ya puedes pasar.- El pánico aumenta.

No quiero ver a Sasuke, no quiero que me vea. No estoy totalmente seguro de que me haya visto, o tan siquiera de que me haya reconocido, porque, hablando seriamente, solo soy un chico marginado que se sienta en el tercer lugar al final, perdido de todos, sin amigos y que no suele hablar ocn nadie a no ser que el profesor lo obligue. Respiro varias veces, intentando tranquilizarme.

 _"Él no tiene que reconocerme. No soy nadie. Seguramente ni sabe quien soy."_ \- Respiro otra vez, y me siento aún más tonto porque todo esto lo estoy haciendo en la puerta de donde debería entrar y todos me están mirando.

-¿Estás bien?.- Me pregunta la chica, a lo que yo asiento, y gritándome a mi mismo que no me reconocerá en la vida, porque solo soy un insignificante ser, entro.

Cuando me adentro al lugar, Tomoha ya está sentado en aquellas incómodas y básicas sillas blancas. Es extraño el estar en esta sala, cuando las dos veces anteriores solo habíamos estado él y yo.

Es agobiante.

Camino dos pasos, y veo que el sitio que me corresponde -porque pone 'Uzumaki'- está ocupado por... él.

 _"¿Todo esto es el karma por haber nacido, o qué?"._

-Oye...- Me acerco unos pasos y cuando la mirada de Sasuke hace contacto con la mía, siento que todo a mi alrededor cae. Tiene los ojos más oscuros que he visto en mi vida, apagados y sin brillo alguno, pero aún así, son arte.- Este es mi...- No me deja finalizar la frase, solo se levanta y se sienta justo en frente de mi. Tomoha me mira extraño, como siempre, quizá porque esta vez he interrumpido su charla. Me da igual, la verdad.

Pongo mi falsa sonrisa y me siento, deseando que esta hora se pase en un suspiro.

Tomoha empieza a hablar, mientras se peina su cabello oscuro. Empieza a decir que todos los que estamos en la sala estamos en la misma condición – a lo que me gustaría gritar un: 'Si, claro.'- y que no debemos sentir vergüenza a hablar libremente.

-Empieza, Tamako.- La chica se levanta. Es pelirosa, con media melena, piel pálida y algo bajita. Lleva un extraño vestido de colores.

-Soy Tamako y he venido aquí por voluntad propia.- Es lo único que dice para luego sentarse, y como era de esperar a Tomoha eso no le vale, por lo que empieza a hacerle preguntas sobre su familia, amigos y sobre los supuestos problemas -si es que se les puede llamar así- que tiene.

Después de ella va Raúl, Nicholas y otras cuatro personas más.

¿Cómo voy a soportar esto, jueves tras jueves?. Ecuchando gente que está verdaderamente fastidiado, mientras que el restro, solo son felices pero no quieren estarlo.

-¿Y tú?.- Es el turno de Sasuke, y cuando se levanta siento que mi pecho cae al suelo. Sus ojos vuelven a conectar con los míos y yo, en un rápido movimiento, miro al suelo. No puedo mantener su mirada.

Carraspea y se toma algo de tiempo para comenzar. Mira hacia el suelo, y después fijamente al centro de la sala, donde hay una manta con extrañas flores y otras formas, bien estirada en el suelo.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.- Hay un silencio en toda la sala, quizá demasiado prologando, por su pausa.- Y estoy aquí porque mi madre, aconsejada de su nuevo marido, me han obligado a venir aquí. Porque creen que no he podido superar la marcha de mi padre, y porque piensa que ser solitario está mal.- Nadie hace ningún comentario, quizá por el tono que ha usado: frío, cargado de resignación, pero a la vez frágil y doloroso.

Pero, solo hacía falta estar aquí unos segundos para saber que nadie es completamente sincero en lugares como este. Nunca dices cómo de jodido estás en realidad. Nunca. Por lo que él mentía, todos mentíamos.

 _"Y yo soy un experto en mentiras. Tanto en decirlas, como en descubrirlas."_

Y sabía que Sasuke mentía. Sus ojos gritaban que había mucho más que eso.

-¿Y qué piensas de eso?.- Pregunta Tomoha, mirandolo atentamente, como si al parpadear se perdiese una gran acción.

-No lo sé.- Su tono cada vez es más frío y se ve claramente que no quiere hablar de ello.

Empieza a preguntar más cosas, del tipo: ¿cómo te sientes sobre su abandono?, ¿has llorado recientemente por él?, ¿crees que ha afectado mucho su perdida?, y similares. Ni tan siquiera puedo escuchar las respuestas, porque cada palabra que sale de sus labios es una mentira mal formulada. Sus ojos gritan la verdad. Y parece que nadie puede verlo.

-Bueno, Sasuke, pienso que cosas como esas nunca se superan.- Él solo se encoje los hombros y me mira. De nuevo, aparta la mirada. Me sentía incómodo. Era como si él fuese a descubrir todos los secretos de mi alma, como si fuese a gritar en medio de la sala algo como: 'Eres un enfermo que no puede parar de vomitar. Un monstruo que no debería haber nacido. Deja de esconderte y cuentales a todos toda la mierda que cargas, maldito enfermo, que ni siquiera sirves para ello...'.

-¿Naruto?.- Vuelvo en mi. Es la segunda vez que me tienen que llamar para que deje de perderme en mis pensamientos y alucinaciones.

-Disculpa.- Es lo único que puedo decir. No quiero mirar a Sasuke, no quiero, por lo que solo estoy atento al 'profesor del grupo de apoyo' y como mueve sus labios al pronunciar palabra tras palabra.- ¿Cómo?.- Pregunto, y me grito que debo concentrarme, que así lo único que hago es llamar más la atención.

-Bueno, eres el último que queda. Cuentanos de ti.

Hago una pausa y pienso que es lo que debo decir. Exacto, debo. Porque en estas situaciones no puedes decir lo que quieras, si no lo que debas.

-Estoy aquí porque mi madre me ha obligado. Piensa que la muerte de mi padre me ha hecho caer en depresión o algo parecido. Está asustada de que me haya alejado de todos y que siempre esté perdido en mi mismo.- Lo bueno de saber mentir es que tienes el conocimiento suficiente para entrelazar una mentira con partes verdaderas para que pareciera real. ¿Lo malo?. Yo odiaba mentir. Lo detestaba más que nada.

-¿Y tú, como crees que estás?.

-Bien.- Casi quiero reir a carcajadas.

Estoy lo más lejos del ' _bien_ ' posible.

-¿Y la escuela?. ¿Te estás adaptando bien al nuevo curso?.

Asiento.

Quiero que esto termine y volver a mi oscura realidad tras las puertas de mi casa.

-La situación de Sasuke y la tuya son bastante parecidas. ¿Quieres decirle algo?.

Vuelvo mi marada sobre él, y esta vez hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no apartarla. ¿Qué decir a una persona que sabes que está jodida, pero no sabes a que niveles?.

-Me gustan tus ojos...- Susurro y deseo que nadie lo haya escuchado. Pero Sasuke lo hizo, y por un segundo, mostró un amago de sonrisa.- Sonríe.- Es lo único que digo en voz alta, intentando ocultar lo anterior. Quiero añadir un: _'Y así nadie sabe el peso que cargas, que te hunde y destruye'_.- Y verás como todo estará mejor.

Creo que no hay nadie tan dobe como yo.

La hora acaba tras otra charla sobre como debemos luchar contras las adversidades. Por fin soy libre -dentro de la asfixiante realidad-. La hora de tortura y mentiras había finalizado.

-¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!. ¡Recuerden que todo mejorará!.

Si claro, seguro que si.

Quizá esta habia sido la parte que más había odiado de toda la terápia, porque entre esas palabras se leía que estabamos mal, que no eramos chicos normales con problemas adolescentes.

A la salida saqué mi móvil y conecto mis auriculares, no deseando pensar en nada. No ahora cuando ya habia tenido suficiente. Pero a la salida estaba Sasuke, también con su música puesta.

Sonreí, una de esas sonrisas que gritan cuan mal estás pero no quieres que nadie lo sepa.

Sasuke no sonrio. Solo levantó la mano en un cordial gesto. Un simple hecho que había causado que mi día hubiese brillado con luz propia unos segundos.

 _-A mi también me gustan tus ojos.-_ Fue lo único que dijo, para después darse la vuelta y alejarse de mi.

* * *

 **N/A2:** _Espero que me digan que les pareció en un review 3._


	6. Cobarde

**N/A:** _¡Nuevo capítulo al fin! Y_

* * *

 **6: Cobarde.**

 _Sasuke._

No sabía en qué momento había empezado a mirarlo. Simplemente lo vi entrar por la puerta, con su camiseta blanca ancha y sus pantalones negros y no pude apartar la mirada de él. Nunca había llamado mi atención fuera de lo normal, pero ahora que lo ví frente a mi en aquella sala llena de problemas y pensamientos oscuros que era la habitacion número dos, no podía sacarlo de mi mente.

Ni a él, ni sus bonitos, vacios y tristes ojos azules.

El jueves no había sido tan malo como los anteriores. Por supuesto que había sido aburrido, y que nadie decía lo que de verdad pensaba. Todos teníamos más mierda de la que allí admitíamos. Pero él lo hizo un poco más entretenido con su presencia.

Me había dado cuenta en este tiempo que él nunca estaba en clase. Sí fisicamente, pero no en mente. Siempre estaba mirando por la ventana, o escribiendo o dibujando.

Me recordaba a mí más de lo que me gustaría. Estaba solo y ausente.

Cuando lo vi la primera vez, pensé que él estaba bien. Realmente lo pensé. Parece el tipo de chico que se lleva bien con todos, que siempre está sonriendo, saltando y haciendo escándolos. Pero cada vez que daba un paso en dirección a su asiento, me di cuenta de como sus ojeras estaban tremendamente marcadas, o sus marcados pómulos, y por supuesto, de que usaba una talla muy superior a la suya.

Él no estaba bien.

Me sentia tonto, me sentía estúpido. Porque cada vez que lo miraba, no podía dejar de repetir sus palabras en mi cabeza. ¿Le gustaban mis ojos?. Eran ojos normales, los típicos...

Negué con la caabeza e intenté volver mi atención a la maestra, que explicaba por quinta un problema de matemáticas. Pero no podía. Mi mente vagaba de nuevo a él.

Él sabía mi secreto, sabía que no estaba bien. Sabía que iba a un grupo de apoyo. Pero yo también sabía el suyo. Él también iba. Y ese es un secreto que no quieres que nadie sepa. Así que ambos, en tan solo unos segundos de miradas, justo antes de salir de allí, hicimos un pacto de silencio. O así fue para mi.

Pero aún así, quería hablarle. Mantener una conversación con él. Quería... acercarme a alguien. Nunca me había pasado eso. Nunca. Siempre me había intentando mantenerme alejado de todas aquellas personas que me rodeaban por miedo, miedo a molestar, a dañarlas... Pero había algo en mi que gritaba constantemente que me quedase a su lado.

Antes de darme cuenta, la clase había finalizado, dando por terminado el primer tramo de clases. Ahora tocaba el descanso para desayunar y luego, vuelta a esta rutina.

 _"Quizá ahora sea una buena oportunidad para hablar con él."_ \- Me dije. Incluso en mi cabeza soné totalmente desesperado. Quería volver a escuchar su voz, pero no en un susurro como la otra vez. Quería tener una conversación normal con él. Sentirme tan completo como cuando estaba a su lado...

¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? ¿Tan desesperado estaba para tener un amigo? Y además, ¿tenía que ser uno que tuviese problemas como los míos? ¿uno que estuviese en un grupo de apoyo?

Definitivamente, yo no era normal. Era un _teme_ de primera.

Pero por muchas ganas que tuviese, él no apareció por ninguna parte. O quizá sí, pero yo estaba tan asustado por acercarme a alguien de nuevo, que en mi mente, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

 _Era un cobarde._

Y de nuevo, las ganas de dañarse, volvieron como una gran ola. Arrastrándome y ahogándome. Respiré hondo y caminé hasta el cuarto de baño.

 _Siempre cobarde. Siempre culpable. Siempre una mierda andante._

Volví a tomar una respiración profunda, y con cuidado, me encerré en el segundo baño.

 _No servia ni para hablar con un chico normal. No servía para apoyar a mi familia. No servía para nada..._

Alcé mi manga izquierda, y empecé a arañarme a mi mismo. Tenía uñas largas -para casos como estos, cuando no tenía una navaja y cuchilla y de verdad me estaba ahogando entre pensamientos-, así que las heridas que estaban a punto de curarse, fueron fáciles de abrir. Vi la sangre brotar y me sentí un poco mejor.

Eso era lo que yo merecía.

Ser dañado. Quedarme sin sangre en el cuerpo. Morir...

 _"Jamás podré decir algo como eso en aquel lugar. No volvería a ver la luz del Sol".-_ Solté una carcajada, totalmente irónica.- _"Y lo peor, es que mañana, volveré a aquel lugar..."_

Y cuando estaba saliendo del baño, me encontré cara a cara con aquel chico que llevaba desde el jueves pasado en mi cabeza. Desde hacía casi una semana. Y... a pesar de todo, le di la espalda y caminé hasta clase, la cual empezaba en menos de cinco minutos.

 _"¿Como podría si tan siquiera hablar con alguien como yo?. Ni yo mismo quiero hablar conmigo mismo... Nadie querrá."_

No veía la hora de llegar a casa y dañarme. Dañarme de verdad.

... Pero... a pesar de todo, Naruto Uzumaki nunca salió de mi cabeza.

 _"Ojalá no fuese tan cobarde. Ojala no fuese yo mismo. Ojala... estuviese muerto."_


	7. Divagar

**7: Divagar.**

 _Naruto._

Odiaba la hora del almuerzo. O la hora de comida en general. Se hacía eterno y era horrible. Para mi, consistía en estar treinta minutos sentado en algún lugar alejado de la cafetería o en el patio al aire libre, leyendo o estudiando, cualquier cosa que me permitiera dejar de pensar.

No esperaba la hora de que sonara la sirena y entrar de nuevo al horario de clases. Suelen pensar que estar seis días metido en un recito cerrado donde te obligan a aprender es horrible, pero cuando tu propia casa -tu propia mente o tu propio tú- es lo más horrible que hay, la escuela es uno de los lugares más encantadores del mundo. ¿Raro, no?.

Volví a mi lugar y sin intentar prestar atención a la maestra que acababa de llegar, mire por la ventana y divagué tan lejos como pude. Y... no pude pensar en él. Sasuke. Desde el martes por la tarde no había salido de mi cabeza en ningún momento.

Negué con la cabeza, y cuando ví al profesor borrar toda la pizarra y empezar a escribir, concentré toda mi atención en ello. Pero solo duró unos segundos, hasta que mi cabeza empezó a divagar lejos. Me obligué a mi mismo a no pensar, a no dejarme sentir, a no tocar mi barriga y odiarme aún más, por lo que cogí mi cuaderno y, en la última página de la parte de atrás, empecé a dejarme ir y escribir.

 _"Soy un egoista. Una persona que, aunque valora lo que tiene, lo desprecia y lo odia._

 _¿Cuántas personas querrían lo que yo tengo? ¿Cuántas personas darían todo de sí por tener un cuerpo completo, por tener un techo bajo el que dormir o por tener un plato de comida?_

 _Pero yo, como el dobe que soy, simplemente lo odio. Lo detesto._

 _Me detesto a mí._

 _A mi mente._

 _A mi forma de pensar._

 _Pero no odio mi vida._

 _No odio a mi familia._

 _Solo lo que yo soy. El que yo naciera._

 _Odio mi propia existencia."_

Suspiré con desgano al leer en lo que había acabado mi media hora de una aburrida y ausente clase. Levanté la vista de mi folio ahora escrito con negro y miré por la ventana. Estaba azul, con un brillante sol cegador, pero yo era una persona que prefería los días fríos y grises. Esos en los que me sentía identificado.

 _"Soy estúpido"._

Giré sobre mí mismo y miré a Sasuke desde lejos. Me estaba mirando. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y me pregunté qué estaba mal conmigo. Ironia, por supuesto.

Sonreí, contrario a mis profundas ganas de llorar. Y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Y de nuevo, después de que mi cuerpo recuperara algo de calidez, me volví a dejar divagar a mi mismo. En esa hoja de papel, perdido en mi mismo.

 _"Pero los hermosos ojos de Sasuke no me abandonaron ni un segundo en el tiempo restante de clase."_


	8. Camino

**Capítulo 8: Camino.**

 _Sasuke._

 _"Tú también te rechazas a tí mismo"_ \- Se recordaba, pensando y pensando. No podía apartar la mirada de Naruto desde el inicio del día, y tan solo quedaban diez minutos para terminar. ¿Por qué ese chico conseguía tenerlo tan ensimismado, cuando él era el primero que deseaba escapar? ¿Cómo, cuando solo quería volverse invisible en su maldita silla verde con tornillos odiosos?

Naruto se volvió hacía él, y sonrió. Él sonrió de vuelta, sin saber exactamente porqué. Solo sabía que su sonrisa le hacía a él sonreír. No quería sonreír, quería dañarse.

Él nunca había sido sociable, siempre se le habían dado mal las personas, sobretodo cuando su vida cayó empicado y nadie estaba allí para sacarlo del precipio negro llamado depresión y culpa. Bien, él podía vivir con eso. ¿Nadie lo quería? Él tampoco quería a nadie, ni a si mismo.

Cuando volvió en sí, la campana ya había sonado; sus compañeros salieron disparados, correteando y gritando que por fin _eran libres._ No tenían ni idea de lo que era estar verdaderamente enjaulado; en ti mismo o en el exterior. Se quedó él y dos más recogiendo para marcharse. Naruto también estaba allí.

Cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta, se dió toda la prisa que pudo para conseguir seguirlo. Suspiró con alivio cuando vió que todavía no se había alejado lo suficiente y que si corría un poco, podía seguirlo a una distancia prudente.

 _"Dios mío, ¿desde cuando me he convertido en un acosador suicida?"-_ Rió con toda la ironía del mundo plasmada en ese pensamiento.

Sus piernas entumecidas y adoloridas por los cortes no pudieron ir a un ritmo rápido, pero aún así lo intentó.

No podía perder de vista aquella cabellera rubia, y ni él mismo sabía porqué exactamente.

 _"¿Por qué está dando tanta vuelta, el dobe? ¿No sabe que para ir al 'centro', solo hay que ir resto?".-_ Habían dado una vuelta grandísima, girando para acá y para allá, sin ir a ningún lugar fijo.- _¿Qué pasa con él?._

Siguió espiándolo desde lejos, como todo un auténtico _stalker._

 _"Quizá ni siquiera vaya allí y yo esté metiendome donde ni me llaman."-_ Se dió la vuelta, renunciando a fingir que tenían que ir al mismo lugar para poder hablar con él, (¿qué plan tan absurdo, no?), y dió un paso en dirección contraria. Pero entonces, _pasó._

-¿Me estás siguiendo?- El rubio se dió la vuelta de golpe, y si bien Sasuke no era vergonzoso, quería que ese momento la tierra se lo tragara sin dudar. No tenía donde esconderse, ni una excusa concluente para poner. Solo tenía que quedar como un estúpido psicópata.

 _"Tampoco es lo peor que me han dicho"._

Las ganas de coger la cuchilla que se encontraba en el bolsillo interior de su mochilo lo golpearon tan fuerte, que tuvo que tomar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo realmente.

-¿Perdón?- Su tono era frío y seco, como siempre, pero en sus mejillas, quizá y solo quizá, se notaba cierto sonrojo.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?- Volvió a preguntar Naruto, con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. Sasuke intentó no volverse a perder en sus ojos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan azules? ¿Lo veía todo igual que él o quizá más azul?

 _"¿Soy tonto o qué me pasa?"_

Su boca se secó. Pasó las manos por detrás, para que nada se viera, y se pellizcó fuertemente la muñeca, intentando tranquilizarse. El dolor lo tranquilizaba y lo volvía a la realidad. Era como... su escape. Secreto y oscuro.

Se arrepentía de haberlo seguido, no mucho, pero lo hacía.

-Solo quería saber si estabas...- Hizo una pausa y suspiró, volviendo a pellizcarse, esta vez arañando alguna costra.- ¿Estás yendo al grupo de apoyo?.- Cuando el otro asintió, reprimió sus ganas de insultarlo. ¿Y por qué había dando tanta vuelta entonces?.

-No.- Se sintió como el mayor de los imbéciles. ¿Por qué no se moría y ya? Ahorraría sufrimientos a todo el mundo, incluso a si mismo.- Es broma, sí que voy. ¿Dónde va a ir un chico como yo, entonces?- La respuesta de Sasuke quedó entre sus cuerdas vocales, bailando por salir, pero él se lo impedía.

-¿Quieres... quieres venir conmigo?- Naruto asintió, sonriendo de nuevo.

 _"Su sonrisa está tan vacía..."_

Un silencio, denso y profundo, se formó entre ellos.

-¿No eres muy hablador, no?- Naruto debía de aprender a encender su filtro en el cerebro para no decir cosas tontas.

-Al igual que tú.

-Yo tengo mis razones por las que no me gusta hablar con nadie.

De nuevo, se hizo un sepulcral silencio, quien volvió a interrumpir Naruto.

-¿Cuáles son tus razones?

El pelinegro se quedó callado, preguntándose si debía responder.

-¿Para qué vas a hablar con nadie? No escuchan, y solo entienden lo que quieren. Prefiero el silencio.- Mentira. No prefería el silencio, pero si callaba no dañaba a nadie más que a sí mismo.

-La gente es odiosa la mayoría del tiempo, lo entiendo. - Por un segundo, sus ojos conectaron, y parecía que se habían dicho todo con una simple mirada.

-Tomoha.- Dijeron ambos, para luego reír. ¿Cuánto hacían que no reían? ¿Cuánto que no reían de verdad?

-Él si que es verdaderamente odioso.- Aseguró Naruto y Sasuke asintió.

-Cree que conoce todo y a todos.- Rodó los ojos.

Y de nuevo, silencio, esta vez algo más cómodo.

-¿Qué pensaste cuando te diste cuenta de que te estaba siguiendo?- Sasuke intentó tratar el tema con naturalidad. No funcionó.

-Que eras un violador o un asesino en serie.

-¿Por mi cara?- Preguntó, para nada ofendido. Es verdad, era feo. Lo sabía. Estaba bie, de verdad... ¿Pero estaba preparado para escucharlo de parte de Naruto?

-Porque estás solo.- La respuesta del oji-azul lo sorprendió. ¿Las personas que están solas son asesinas? Quizo reir profundamente. Bien, él era asesino, pero de sí mismo mayormente. ¿Eso se podía considerar como tal?

-Eso es estúpido.

-No es estúpido, es triste.- De nuevo, las palabras de Naruto lo dejaron pensando.

-¿Es triste estar solo, o es poer estar rodeado de falsos e hipócritas amigos?.- Naruto lo miró, sorprendido. ¿Había ido Sasuke demasiado lejos? Él no quería referirse a la antigua vida de Naruto quien siempre había estado rodeado de gente hasta que _algo_ cambió, y de pronto se volvió solitario... simplemente lo dijo sin más.

De nuevo, silencio. ¿Cuánto iban a tardar en llegar? Todo por culpa de Naruto y su maldito desvío.

-Que te quede claro, _dobe,_ no soy un asesino en serie.- ¡¿Lo había llamado dobe?!

-Ellos dirían algo así.- _Touché._

-¿De verdad piensas que te quiero violar?

 _"Nadie, nunca de los nunca infinitos, quiere violarme. Doy demasiado asco"-_ Naruto intentó acallar sus pensamientos.

-¿Lo quieres?- Vaya pregunta tan estúpida.

-Claramente, no.- ¿Eso debía haberse sentido tan amargo para Naruto? Sabía que daba asco, pero esa respuesta tan seca...

-Entonces, no.

Y de nuevo, otro silencio. Pero luego, de pronto, empezaron a hablar. De todo. Menos de la verdad: Sus problemas; Hablaron de sus familias -omitiendo la parte de _destrozada y desastroza-,_ algunas fechas claves como cumpleaños y demases, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ya estaban allí.

El viaje más largo y corto a la vez. Más completo y más vacío.

 _Como sus vidas. Llenas de problemas y vacías de sentimientos. Como ellos mismos. Lleos de demonios y vacíos de sentir._

Pero en ese camino, desde la escuela al centro, habían sentido y olvidado.

Quizá podrían lidiar con ello... solo quizá.


	9. Anestesia

**Capítulo 9: Anestesia.**

 _Naruto_ **.**

Por primera vez, en las tres sesiones que llevaba de 'terapia' –Jesús, cuanto asco le tenía a tal palabra-, no le resultó difícil ni vergonzoso entrar. Fue… fácil, y quizá la presencia que tenía al lado ayudaba. Solo un poco.

Aunque por supuesto, Naruto se negaba a admitirlo. ¿Él, sintiéndose seguro o confortado con alguien, o por alguien? Ni en sus más hermosos sueños. (Y estos realmente escaseaban, mayormente eran pesadillas horribles).

Se acercaron a la chica que estaba allí, como la semana anterior, con una coleta alta y una sonrisa forzada.

 _"Seguro que si tuviese la oportunidad de elegir cualquier otro trabajo, saldría corriendo de aquí."_

De nuevo, como si de una rutina se tratase, - Naruto se preguntó si eso pasaba siempre-, la chica se quedó mirando fijamente a Sasuke, y juraría que hasta puso una sonrisa _coqueta_. Sentía que sobraba, más de lo normal. En cambio, Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró, preguntó por la sala en la que se haría la ' _reunión'_ y caminó hasta allí, sin mirarme ni a mí, ni a la chica, quien me señaló la puerta.

Él se volvió a sentar en mi sitio, pero lo ignoré, e incluso sonreí hacía él cuando me miró, con su ceja alzada y su expresión fría, como diciendo: _"Puedo quitarte el sitio, y lo hago. Cállate."._ Por un segundo se preguntó cómo de patético era que alguien, en un lugar como ese, se sintiese con el derecho de decir que una silla, una plaza en aquel lugar lleno de problemas y oscuridad, era suya. Pero aún así, cada vez que me miraba, de verdad sentía que podía leer todo de mí, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Y había mucho más de lo segundo, toneladas y toneladas de cosas malas.

Las preguntas fueron las típicas: "¿Cómo ha ido vuestra semana?" "¿Cómo os encontráis?", y poco más. Era monótono y agotador.

Salieron de allí, como si nada, aparentando una normalidad que en aquella situación era imposible.

Y de nuevo, a la salida se encontraron; con su música puesta, dispuestos a evadirse del mundo.

Y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta: Eran las ocho de la tarde, y habían pasado más de dos horas juntos, olvidándose del resto, solo concentrados en ellos mismos. Un camino largo que pareció durar segundos, y a la vez un siglo.

Era como si… entre ellos, cuando su conexión se hacía presente, actuara de anestesia de sus propias vidas.

Era terrorífico a la vez que gratificante.

 _¿Habían encontrado a alguien con quienes podrían sentirse vivos?_


	10. Secretos

**9\. Secretos.**

 _"¿Cómo se empieza esto?_

 _¿Quizá con un hola, o con un adiós?_

 _¿Con un lo siento, o con un de verdad lo necesitaba?_

 _¿Se puede si tan siquiera empezar una carta de disculpa?_

 _No sé que voy a escribir, aunque lo he hecho anteriormente, porque supongo que estas cosas no se planean, pero sea lo que sea, quiero que sepáis que nada de esto es vuestra culpa, de verdad. Me disteis una ilusión de vida fantástica, fui yo quien no supo vivirla ni aprovecharla._

 _No sé qué hay mal conmigo, de verdad. Es como si algo viviese dentro de mí, algo que no me deja ser feliz ni disfrutar el hecho de que puedo vivir. No estoy bien, eso está más que claro. Pero no sé si es porque jamás seré suficiente o porque de pequeño me tragué una babosa negra que ahora se come todo dentro de mí. Al principio tenía miedo, miedo de mirarme al espejo, de la hora de comer, de estar frente a la gente, de no poder encontrarme, de jamás ser yo mismo. Sigo teniendo ese miedo luego de tantos años, pero ahora se le ha sumado algo más: Odio._

 _Quizá esto es lo que peor llevo, quizá esto es lo que me hunde._

 _Pero he intentando cambiar, he hecho de todo para que estéis orgullosas de mí, para poder encajar en vuestra perfección, en vuestros cánones… pero cuanto más lucho, mamá, Kyuuby, menos lo consigo. Cada vez que doy un paso, más perdido y oscuro estoy._

 _Una vez, mamá, me dijiste que con solo ser yo estaba bien. Pero… si no sé quién soy, ¿cómo puede estar bien?_

 _De la única cosa que me siento contento conmigo mismo, es en cambio, una de las peores: Mentiroso. Soy bueno, no puedo negármelo. Jamás os habéis dado cuenta de nada, y estoy tan feliz por ello… Jamás veis mis ojos hinchados, nunca escuchais mis arcadas en el baño o mis sollozos a cualquier hora, incluso no habeis dicho nada de mis aumentos de peso. ¡Eso está tan bien… y a la vez tan mal!_

 _Pero, de verdad, no es vuestra culpa. Es mía, porque solo quiero ser suficiente para alguien._

 _Sé que una gran parte de vosotras, cada vez que me miraís os sentís desgraciadas por tenerme como alguien cercano, y lo entiendo. Si no me quiero yo mismo, ¿cómo va a quererme alguien más? Y es que es imposible hacerlo; es imposible amarme. Y moriré solo, y en gran medida está bien porque nadie tendrá que aguantar mis tonterías y…_

 _¡Oh, también quiero pedir perdón por las manchas en el papel, no sé porqué pero estoy llorando como un idiota!_

 _… Con esto finaliza todo, mamá, Kyuuby, solo lo hago para ser perfecto, para que os sintáis felices de tenerme._

 _Os quiero, Naruto."_

Cerró su cuaderno, arrancando la hoja y guardó su carta excusa en el segundo cajón, dentro de su caja naranja, con las tantas que tenía, y fue corriendo al baño, a soltar todas aquellas 37 grasas que había ingerido con la comida que su madre había puesto ante él.

(…)

-¡Terminé!- Grita entre risas fingidas por el comentario de su hermana, y dolores en la parte alta de su estómago. _"Ese bollo me está devorando por dentro. Necesito sacarlo fuera. Las grasas suenan en mi barriga… Las voces en mi cabeza empiezan…"_

-¿Has terminado tu tarea, Naruto?- Pregunta su madre, con voz dulce, a lo que él asiente.

-Y ahora me ayudará con la mía, por supuesto…- Añade la menor, mirando a su hermano con ojos soñadores, a lo que Naruto no puede negarse, así que asiente.

-Como siempre…- La termina.

Ambos marchan a la planta de arriba, una a hacer enfurecer a su hermano, y otro a intentar aguantar unas horas con aquello que tanto desea salir de su interior.

(…)

Cuando el reloj rosa de la habitación color pastel de Kyuuby dan las nueve y media, Naruto no puede más, así que disculpándose con la pequeña, sale de allí y corre hacía su habitación.

(…)

-¡Venga a dormir ya, que yo debo irme!- Escucha el grito desde la planta inferior, a lo que él no contesta nada y simplemente continúa poniéndose su pijama de espirales.

Camina hacía la habitación de su hermana y golpea la puerta.

-A dormir ya, que mamá se va.- Besa su frente, sonríe y se va de allí, sabiendo que su hermana se tirará mucho más despierta. Horas y horas.

Y él se tumba en la cama, pensando en su monotonía y aferrándose a los recuerdos de ayer que tanto le han ayudado el día de hoy: _Sasuke. Su día con Sasuke._

Y mientras se imagina viviendo ese día de nuevo, cierra los ojos y esta vez, la primera en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, se duerme y descansa.

 _"Los demonios le han dejado descansar por unas horas, gracias a un chico que también es dominado por sus demonios"._


	11. Mano

**Su mano.**

 _Sasuke._

La clase de literatura siempre ha sido una de mis favoritas, no solo porque no hay que hacer mucho, no porque hay que escribir, sino porque puedes volar, puedes ir a tu mundo y no pueden decirte nada, puedes salir de esta desastrosa realidad y nadie puede decirte nada, porque la prueba de hoy es: imaginar. Claro que después tienes que presentar un guión de una historia de 20 páginas, pero por ahora, solo debemos dejarnos ir.

Así que me pierdo, me pierdo tanto que ni siquiera soy consciente de que Naruto se ha puesto a mi lado y de que me ha hablado, tanto que acaba la clase y yo no me doy ni cuenta.

-Sasuke...- Escucho a lo lejos, pero yo sigo en mi mundo idílico donde no hay culpa, ni miedo ni daño. Lástima que la realidad siempre vuelve, como una gran ola que te ahoga.- ¡Uchiha Sasuke!- Salto de mi lugar y cuando noto que todos tienen la mirada puesta en mí, algo en mi se quiebra. Siento que el tiempo se detiene, y busco con desespero la mirada de Naruto. La encuentro, como esperaba, fija en su cuaderno, tal y como está siempre que lo miro, pero después me mira, y acabo bañándome en su azul cielo que me hace sentir bien por unos segundos, pero no puedo.

-Necesito ir al baño.- Es lo único que digo, y antes de que la profesora pueda decir nada, salgo de allí, asegurándome de que _ella_ está en mi bolsillo. Escucho la puerta corredera detrás de mí y entonces corro hacia el baño, mi piel picando y picando por atención, deseosa de sangre y dolor, al igual que mi alma necesita sentirse un poco viva. Solamente puedo pensar en huir rápidamente y dejar atrás todas aquellas sonrisitas arrogantes de todos, junto con esos azules ojos intensos de Naruto Uzumaki. Corro pasillo abajo. No, espero. No se permite correr por los pasillos. Freno y camino, aunque a paso rápido. Eso es lo último que necesito, que me llamen la atención por incumplir las estúpidas normas de la escuela y sentirme más culpable. El baño huele a tabaco. No hay nadie. _Bien_. La puerta de uno de los baños se balancea medio abierta. La cierro de un puntapié y bajo la tapa del inodoro antes de sentarme.

Introduzco la mano en la pequeña bolsita que esconde mi bolsillo trasero, la saco lentamente y la sacudo hasta que mis manos encuentran el deseado metal. Con los dedos me aseguro de que esté bien afilada.

" _Perfecto, es una cuchilla nueva."_ -Las voces resuenan en mi interior, como cada noche, como cada hora, como cada instante. El clamor me hace perder todo atisbo de razón. Me sube la manga. El pinchazo de la cuchilla acaba con el ruido. Hace desaparecer el recuerdo de sus miradas inquisitivas, de sus ojos decepcionados, de su lástima, de su odio, de mi culpa. Me miro el brazo y observa la vida que surge de él, el líquido color cobre pastoso que tan bien me hace sentir. Pequeños hilos de fluido rojo que se convierten en grandes peonías. Mi respiración es más profunda con cada incursión de la cuchilla, acariciando con desespero mi piel. El silencio reina a mi alrededor.

Cuando no puedo más, paso del brazo a la parte de la cadera, haciendo pequeños cortes en horizontal.

Esto no me hace sentir bien exactamente, pero me hace sentir vivo. Es más la sensación de que está bien, que es lo correcto. Debo estar dañado, debo morir. Y algo que está bien no puede ser malo. Tiene que ser bueno. Es bueno. Es mejor que bueno. Es mejor que con cualquier cosa.

Tomo una respiración profunda y no hago más, simplemente veo la sangre gotear y gotear, recordándome que todavía soy humano y que sangro como cualquier persona viva.

Limpio la pequeña cuchilla y la guardo de nuevo, como si fuese un objeto preciado. Por un segundo, la lástima que siento por mí mismo me abraza, pero se va rápidamente, recuperando mi expresión fría y sin sentimiento, porque si muestras algo, puedes ser dañado, es como darle una pistola a todo el mundo, apuntarla en tu dirección y decir: _dispara._

Aprieto mis puños y espero hasta que la clase acabe, porque no deseo interrumpir en la mitad de esta.

-¿Sasuke?- Después de la voz, la puerta del baño se abre y siento pasos que van de un lado al otro, frente a los lavaderos. Tiemblo, pero no hago nada.- ¿Sasuke?- Es él. Es Naruto.

Me recompongo, carraspeando para que mi voz no salga tan rota como me siento yo.

-¿Qué?- Mi voz no sale borde, pero tampoco cálida. Y eso, verdaderamente, ya es un logro.

Los pasos se aproximan al cubículo donde estoy, pero no entra, simplemente se queda allí. Puedo ver sus zapatillas por debajo de la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?- Quiero echar mi cabeza hacia atrás y reír. De verdad que quiero hacer eso, pero no lo hago.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Miento. Porque eso se me da bien, mentir.

El silencio vuelve a ambos, abrazándonos. Sé que tengo que volver a clase, pero no quiero. Quiero quedarme escondido de todos y de todo. Pero nunca podré esconderme de las malas sensaciones, de los demonios.

-¿Seguro?- Ahora sí, abre la puerta lentamente y da un paso al interior. Pienso, tontamente, que Naruto es un descarado por haber entrado al servicio donde estaba sin ni siquiera avisar, pero no lo digo.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo me dolía la cabeza y salí de allí.- Él asiente, sus bonitos ojos azules mirándome de nuevo. Se siente bien, demasiado bien. Son como pequeñas luces que por un segundo, si las miro con calma, me liberan de mi pesar por unos segundos, guiándome de vuelta hacia el buen camino.

" _No hay buen camino, Sasuke. No para ti, al menos"-_ Escucho a mi propio subsconciente.

-¿Volvemos?- Dice entonces, cuando ya hemos tenido suficiente de mirarnos el uno al otro, y yo simplemente asiento. Pero antes de que pueda levantarme, él me tiende su mano, y yo la acepto, aún cuando todo de mí grita que no lo haga.- Oye...- Empieza a hablar de nuevo, y yo me pregunto cuánto le gusta hablar a este chico, pero en realidad nunca dice nada, no en clase, en todo caso.

-¿Qué, Naruto?- Es la primera vez que lo llamo por su nombre y ambos nos damos cuenta de ello, porque se para en seco y la sonrisa que muestra es tan bonita y brillante que siento que la luz llega a mi pecho. El vacío en sus ojos -me pregunto de dónde vendrá, a qué se debe- se llena por unos segundos.

Se sonroja antes de decir nada. Eso es tierno.

-¿Puedo...- vuelve a pararse en seco, mirándome de arriba a abajo, pero no queriendo mirar realmente.- sentarme... a tu lado?- Dice, su voz titubeando. Tiene miedo de que lo rechace, así que no lo hago. No porque me de pena, si no porque no puedo rechazarlo, no cuando haría todo por volver a ver aquella sonrisa. Por supuesto, no es porque Naruto me agrade, solo lo conozco de unos días, es más bien porque hecho de menos sonreír, así que me gusta -aún con la máscara que cubre mi cara y mi corazón- que la gente lo haga.

-Me da igual.- Y eso es todo lo que hace falta, para que el de un extraño salto y me arrastre de la mano a clase.

" _El infierno no se siente tan mal cuando su mano está unida a la mía..."_


	12. Realidad

**Realidad** _._

Llegó a casa después de un día algo… agradable. Me quedo parado en la puerta, por mi mente pasando demasiadas cosas; como: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sin definir un día como ' _agradable_ '? o ¿cómo una persona en la que nunca antes me había fijado, ahora me hace sentirme así? o ¿de verdad tenía que entrar ahora aquí?

La puerta de mi casa es de color madera oscura, pero ante mis ojos es de color roja y negra; como la entrada a un infierno. Cuando era más pequeño y me quedaba en mi habitación por horas -como ahora-, miraba al techo e imaginaba cosas. Cosas que no eran normales, y todo ello era porque adoro leer. Adoro perderme en otros mundos de fantasía porque pueden llevarme lejos del mío. Así que siempre me preguntaba, ¿el infierno es de verdad tan malo? ¿o es que solo lo pintan así para que en nuestros subconsciente se grabe que debemos ser buenos? Y así, acababa medio loco, con la música a todo volumen, con mi hermana gritando al otro lado de la habitación que la bajase porque no podía estudiar.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- Grito a nadie en concreto, para subir rápido a mi habitación y cambiarme de ropa. Como siempre, sin mirarme al espejo.

Mi sorpresa es grata cuando veo a mi madre allí sentada, viendo una película junto a mi hermana. Es raro que estemos todos en casa.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día de hoy?- Pregunta mi madre, con una gran sonrisa. Por un segundo, pienso que es de verdad, que ella está siendo feliz de alguna manera, aunque su corazón esté roto, pero no puedo creerlo.

Quiero decirle que ha sido uno de los mejores días y que ahora me siento con Sasuke, ese chico que también está en mi grupo de apoyo, pero, vamos, ¿dónde llevaría eso? A ninguna parte, por supuesto, solo a dar vueltas a un asunto que no quiero tratar: _Problemas_.

-Bien, me mandarán pronto un proyecto en parejas.- Dejo caer.

-¡Oh, eso es genial!- Cuando era más pequeño siempre me encantaba hacer ese tipo de proyectos porque no ponían límite a tu imaginación; te daban un tema en concreto y tú podías ampliarlo tanto como quisieras. Pero ahora he perdido el interés en casi todo lo que antes me hacía feliz.

-Sí, seguro.- Me siento en el suelo, dejando mi espalda caer contra el sillón y siento como mi cuerpo se tensa cuando las palabras salen de la boca de mi madre.

-¿Has comido?- La saliva no quiere pasar por mi garganta y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

" _De verdad que odio mentir..."_

-Sí, comí antes de venir para casa.

" _Pero... es la única manera"_

-¿Estás seguro, Naruto? Últimamente apenas comes nada.- Rápidamente me pongo de nuevo en píe, incómodo y molesto con nadie salvo conmigo.

-¡Sí he comido!- Ni siquiera sé porqué estoy enfadado, pero ese tema para mi cabeza es como algo tabú, algo secreto que nunca debe ser tocado.

Mi madre, sorprendida y extrañada, asiente, sin estar muy conforme.

-Lo siento...- Me disculpo, mirando al suelo.- Es que...- Intento inventar una excusa, pero ninguna viene a mí.- Últimamente no me siento muy bien... creo que me voy a resfriar.

-Nada, mamá, ni caso, que Naruto está en esos días del mes.- Las risas de mi hermana llenan la habitación y por una vez, agradezco que sea tan alocada. Acompaño las risas, sintiendo como el vacío se hace más y más profundo en mi pecho.

" _Algún día el vacío de mi estómago será más grande que el de mi corazón, y entonces, sabré que he llegado a mi peso ideal."_

-¡Quiero ver ésta!- Grito, cuando la película que ellas estaban viendo termina. Al parecer, hoy es nuestra tarde de cine, como aquellas que hacíamos hace años, cuando todo iba bien...

-¡Oh, vamos, ¿de verdad?!- Mi mamá asiente a mi hermana, y ella deja de replicar, porque aunque lo niega, también quiere ver la adaptación de _Ciudades de papel,_ porque adoró el libro.

Así que pasamos la tarde entre películas y películas, hasta que una película que nos trae demasiados recuerdos a todos aparece en pantalla. Mamá se siente incómoda y se nota en su mirada que quiere salir de allí, así que corre a la cocina y coge su teléfono, éste suena momentos después y todo vuelve a la normalidad, quedando esta tarde como un paréntesis en la rutina.

Ella se marcha para volver mañana por la tarde, de camino al hospital. Nos dice que pidamos comida -tras dejar un papel con el número de la pizzería más cercana- y sale por la puerta. Todo queda en un silencio muerto después. Se siente, de forma muy extraña, como si nos hubiese dejado a la deriva.

-¿Quiere que veamos algo?- Pregunta, el tono de mi hermana suplicando porque no la deje. La entiendo, así que asiento, con una sonrisa que en verdad no siento.

-Claro.- Caminamos hasta el sillón, y ahora ella prácticamente se sube encima de mí.- ¡Vamos a ver los...!- Pero antes de que pueda seguir, ella me quita el mando de la mano y empieza a cambiar para poner la MTV.- ¡No, ni de broma Kyu!- Grito, y ella suelta una carcajada.

-Era broma, era broma. Sé que no te gustan ese tipo de canales.- Asiento, y cambiamos hasta que nos topamos con una película para niños y lo dejamos allí, y es que a pesar de nuestra edad, seguimos adorando ese tipo de películas. Supongo que tiene que ver de alguna manera con haber perdido parte de la infancia, o es que simplemente, aunque veas ese tipo de películas millones de veces, siempre te enseñan algo nuevo.

Y así pasamos la tarde, entre películas, dibujos y sonrisas, que más de una vez, son sinceras.

Cuando mi teléfono suena, corro a cogerlo, extrañado porque nunca nadie me llama.

-¿La novia, Naru-chan?- Bromea mi hermana desde el fondo y yo solo bufo entre molesto y divertido.

-Estúpida.- Pero cuando miro quién es, siento mi corazón latiendo en la garganta.

" **Sé que es muy tarde, y que es una tontería... pero tenía tu número de teléfono y pensé...**

 **¿Quieres ser mi compañero en lo de hacer el trabajo?"**

- **Sasuke**.

Rápidamente tecleo que sí, sin dudarlo, porque creo que es con una de las pocas personas que realmente me siento lo bastante cómodo para no querer salir corriendo.


	13. De trabajo y uniones

**De trabajos y uniones.**

 _Sasuke._

Cuando estoy entrando en clase y veo a Naruto allí sentado, justo al lado derecho de mi asiento, con su mesa pegada a la mía, me permito -tan solo por un mínimo instante- que mi corazón salte de manera irregular.

Para su sorpresa, no había tocado la cuchilla en dos días, y aún sin saberlo, era por Naruto, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía al chico de piel morena tendiéndole la mano, con su gran y brillante sonrisa.

Era incapaz de entender porqué le había hablado desde un primer momento -¿era solo porque ambo iban al grupo de apoyo?-, pero a Sasuke le importaba poco, pues ahora estaba cerca de ese chico. A unos centímetros de distancia, de hecho.

-¡Buenos días!- ¿Cómo alguien podía sonreír tanto, a pesar de tener un vacío en la mirada?

-Buenos días.- Respondió Sasuke, con su típico tono. Pero algo dentro de él, quería tirar de sus comisuras y hacerle reír.

-Tengo demasiadoooo sueño.- Y seguido de un bostezo por parte de Naruto, la profesora entró en la habitación, con sus libros en mano y su rostro serio.- Por cierto, ¿es verdad lo de... ser mi compañero de trabajo?- Naruto preguntó, en un tono titubeante. Sasuke simplemente asintió con monotonía, como si no fuese nada.- Entonces... ¿cuándo quieres que quedemos?- Pero nunca recibió respuesta, porque la profesora comenzó a explicar.

(…)

Corrió hasta su habitación, soltó la mochila y se tumbó en la cama, con su cabeza en cualquier lugar. Pero, en la sala de abajo, se escuchó el portazo de la puerta principal y después, susurros bajos y sonidos extraños. Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

" _¿Su madre estaba... con ése hombre, en mitad del salón?"_ \- Cogió los auriculares y puso el reproductor de música al máximo, pero aún por encima de éste, se podía escuchar los gemidos provenientes de la sala de estar.- _"Ojalá la tierra me tragase por siempre".-_ E, inconscientemente, pensó en Naruto.

 _Naruto_.

Se inclina sobre el inodoro e introduce el dedo índice y el corazón en su garganta, esperando que todo lo que ha comido esa tarde, salga fuera de su cuerpo, las lágrimas descendiendo lenta y tortuosamente por su rostro. Toma una bocanada de aire y vuelve a repetir la misma acción.

 _Sasuke._

Los gemidos siguen allí, y aunque la música no puede estar más alta, Sasuke desea salir de allí, así que antes de poder controlarse, coge el móvil y manda un mensaje.

 **El trabajo es para la semana que viene.**

 **Si no estás haciendo nada, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?**

 **-Sasuke**

 _Naruto._

Sale del baño, con su cara lavada y con una sonrisa brillante, pero tan falsa que no alcanza sus ojos. Se acerca a su teléfono móvil -que hoy tiene una funda con forma de bote de Ramen- y lee el mensaje de Sasuke. Y ahora sí, el brillo está allí, pero tan solo por unos segundos.

Contesta todo lo rápido que puede, nuevamente. Escribe que sí -¿Naruto aceptará cualquier cosa si viene de Sasuke?-, y le manda su dirección, su pulso latiendo frenético.

Y sonríe, de forma tonta e ilusa, pues si él no se lo hubiese preguntado, Naruto se habría lanzado.


	14. Ironía

**Ironía.**

 _Sasuke._

 _"Cuesta admitirlo"_ Piensa, caminando aminorando su paso. Es verdad, y es que nunca ha tenido interés en nadie antes, no desde que su padre abandonó el hogar de un día para otro, sin más, y Gaara volvió a Inglaterra; todo pasando tan seguido que no supo cómo afrontar tanta pérdida en tan corto periodo de tiempo, no sin recluirse en sí mismo y encontrar el alivio en objetos punzantes con los que encontraba una falsa tranquilidad. Dos pérdidas en menos de tres meses. Tres si cuenta a su madre. Cuatro si... ¿debe contar a su hermano? ¿tiene qué? Él sabe que Itachi está, está a ratos, cuando no está perdido en dentro de su mundo, encerrándose entre grandes paredes que suenan a "Universidad" y a "Irme de casa" y a "Debo seguir adelante". Sacude su cabeza y vuelve a concentrarse en el hilo de pensamientos que se ha ido distorsionando mientras rodeaba esquinas y esquivaba a una anciana con un pequeño carrito de la compra. _"Pero... estoy..."_ No puede definirlo como contento, definitivamente, y mucho menos como 'feliz'. Pero sí está emocionado. Emocionado por ir a la casa de Naruto Uzumaki, aunque sea con la excusa de hacer el trabajo que ambos tienen que entregar en dos semanas. Tiene ganas de correr y llegar cuanto antes, incluso a pesar del mal día o del cansancio que recayó sobre él nada más llegar a casa. Y es entonces, cuando camina aún más rápido que antes, que se pregunta cuánto ha echado de menos tener alguien con quien hablar, alguien a quien escuchar, alguien con quien pasar el rato y olvidarse de la parte oscura de su vida.

Más aún podía escuchar los gemidos en su mente, haciéndolo sentir más odio por sí mismo, y más repulsión sobre su propia vida.

Llega al fin, con la cabeza baja y su suéter entre sus puños. Nervioso e incómodo por tener que llamar a la puerta. Sin poder quitar del fondo de su mente el pensamiento de que quizás está molestando a Naruto y que este es demasiado amable para rechazar su presencia. Pero aún así, llega. Y antes de que pueda arrepentirse de nada, llama al timbre y espera, balanceándose de un píe a otro, esperando que alguien abra.

Es Naruto quien abre. Naruto, con sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio -pero de alguna manera se ve sin mucho brillo, como si lo hubiese teñido muchas veces y estuviese perdiendo fuerza-, su sonrisa vacía y una extraña mirada ilusionada.

—¡Hola, teme!— Sasuke no puede sino sonreír ante el apodo, porque se siente cálido a pesar de todo.— Te has dado prisa, ¿tan nervioso estabas por el proyecto?— Asiente, incluso cuando hay algo en el ambiente que grita "mentira, mentira, no es por el proyecto". Y cuando cree que Naruto está por preguntar, este se da la vuelta y pregunta, sin embargo:

—¿Quieres café, te o algo de tomar?— Sasuke niega, mirando a la cocina. Es amplia, y parece hogareña, el típico hogar donde todos cocinan juntos y hay sonrisas por todas partes, gritos y bromas. Vuelve a negar con la cabeza cuando Naruto pregunta, de nuevo, si está seguro.

—Solo agua, entonces.— Cede, y cuando se quiere dar cuenta, ambos están en la habitación del rubio, que sin esperarlo, está llena de posters por todas partes, libros en una estantería gigante, un armario bastante espacioso y un pequeño escritorio con un portátil encima. También hay una puerta al otro lado del dormitorio, y Sasuke deduce que debe ser el baño. El color de las paredes, sin embargo, es algo que no combina bien con el ambiente de la propia habitación, tan apagadas y monótonas que se sienten incompletas, fuera de lugar.— Me gusta tu poster de Kuroshitsuji.— Es todo lo que dice.

—Es uno de mis animes favoritos.

—Mío también.— Y después, todo se queda en un extraño e incómodo silencio que se siente pesado.

—Así que...— No había notado que la mano de Naruto estaba estirada hasta que habló, sosteniendo su vaso de agua entre las manos.

—Así que...—Repite Sasuke, cogiendo el vaso y dando un sorbo, esperando que todo fuese algo más _agradable_ dentro de poco. Esto era nuevo para él, y no era difícil de suponer que para Naruto también. Ellos no estaban acostumbrados a socializar, y de hecho, era su primer proyecto en parejas después de mucho tiempo, y es que ambos solían hablar con el profesor después de clases para solicitar hacerlo en solitario. Esto era distinto. Y ambos saben que seguramente tomará tiempo. Y está bien.

—El trabajo...— Naruto empieza, poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta la silla del escritorio, donde estaba el ordenador. Lo enciende y espera hasta que este inicie para después introducir la clave. Cuando Sasuke está por levantarse -aún después de tantos años sigue teniendo esa extraña costumbre de no permitirse ver contraseñas de nadie por miedo a que si pasa algo, la culpa recaiga en él-, la puerta se abre sin previo aviso.

Una muchacha morena, de pelo largo, con ojos saltones, una gran sonrisa con hoyuelos, ojos esmeralda, parecidos a los del rubio, pero algo más claros -si es que eso era posible- y _demasiado_ hiperactiva aparece por la puerta. Hermosa, es todo lo que Sasuke podía pensar. Sabía que era la hermana de Naruto sin necesidad de preguntar, eran prácticamente iguales, salvo que la piel de la chica era algo más blanca que la de su ¿amigo? Sí, de alguna manera, ella tenía algo más de vida en sus ojos y en su sonrisa que su hermano, pero aún así, prácticamente idénticos.

—¡Naruto!— Ambos se giraron rápidamente ante el llamado de la chica, Naruto suspirando al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermana.

—¿Qué sucede?— Contestó, girando la silla para estar cara a cara.

—Oh— Y no fue hasta ese momento que Kyuuby no había recaído en la presencia de Sasuke, totalmente quieto e incluso con su respiración contenida. Su expresión, de estar totalmente sorprendida, como si el hecho de haber alguien en la habitación de su hermano fuese algo inaudito -quizás lo era, realmente-, pasó a ser una sonrisa de nuevo, acercándose al chico, sin más, y abrazándolo como si lo conociese desde hace años.

Sasuke tuvo que controlarse para no estremecerse, cuando sintió punzadas en sus muñecas, pero no devolvió el abrazo pues, dudoso, no sabía si debía hacerlo. ¡Él nunca abrazaba a nadie! Habían pasado años desde la última vez y probablemente ni recuerda como hacerlo. ¿Puedes olvidar como abrazar a alguien? ¿Es como besar o montar en bicicleta? ¿O si llevas mucho tiempo sin dar un abrazo dejas de tener esa habilidad y haces que todo sea incómodo?

—¡Kyu, suéltalo! Vas a hacer que salga corriendo o algo, por favor.— Ella se alejó de inmediato, susurrando un lo siento para después sonreír algo avergonzada. Los hoyuelos se mostraron de nuevo y Sasuke se preguntó cómo luciría Naruto con esa sonrisa sincera y amplia.—Sasuke ella es Kyuuby... Kyu él es Sasuke, mi... él es Sasuke.—Volvió a decir, sin saber cómo terminar la frase. ¿Él es mi qué? ¿Amigo? ¿Compañero de clase? ¿Compañero de trabajo? ¿Compañero de institución mental, donde al parecer, ambos estamos tan _jodidos_ que tenemos que ir? Sí, definitivamente no podía decir eso.

—Puedo presentarme sola, muchas gracias.— A pesar de que intentaba sonar con rabia, con la sonrisa que mostraba era increíble. Además, de alguna manera, aquel pantalón corto de color azul con flores blancas y su camisa holgada a juego, no imponían para nada. Ella era algo más como _adorable._ Ese tipo de personas que debes mirar dos veces para saber si están intentando serlo o lo son sin intentarlo, e incluso después de solo algunos segundos, Sasuke pudo asegurar, que al igual que su hermano, esta chica era adorable por naturaleza. Pensó en Naruto y en su forma de morderse el labio cuando estaba pensativo frente a Tomoha, o cuando arrugaba la nariz en clase porque no conseguía entender lo que el profesor explicaba -en esas raras ocasiones en las que atendía- o cuando le pidió ser compañeros de pupitres en el baño, con su mano tendida y su rostro sonrojado. Sí, ellos eran de naturaleza adorable.

—Lo siento, es que parecías demasiado embobada con su rostro como para decir algo.—Seguían discutiendo los hermanos, como si él no estuviese ahí en ese momento. Pero de alguna manera no se sentía invisible, era todo lo contrario. Era cálido y la incomodidad que había en la habitación ni siquiera se percibía ahora mismo.

Cuando volvió a mirar a la chica, de nuevo estaba sonrojada por las palabras de Naruto. Sasuke no se consideraba lindo, para nada, pero de alguna manera, escuchar esas palabras le hacían sentir estúpido y nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a escucharlas, ni siquiera de su madre o hermano, y aunque fuese mentira, y tal vez era por eso, seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza y tocando su mas profundo ser.

—¡No digas eso, idiota! Lo siento, Sasuke, es que mi hermano no es bueno en eso de tratar con gente.— Sonrió de nuevo, y Sasuke se preguntó si esa chica jamás perdía su resplandeciente sonrisa. Él también sonrió de vuelta, para después ver como Naruto fulminaba a Kyuuby con la mirada, mientras esta volvía por donde había venido.

—Disculpala.— Dijo Naruto en cuanto la puerta se cerró.— Es demasiado extrovertida a veces.

Seguidamente, el rubio se levantó a por su mochila y empezó a buscar algo en su interior. Y Sasuke tenía cien por ciento seguro que no era solo para buscar los materiales, sino que quería evitar el contacto visual a toda costa.

—Bueno, entonces...— Naruto, ahora con un estuche y una libreta en la mano, comenzó a hablar. Pero el desbloqueo de la puerta nuevamente, hizo que los dos levantaran el rostro, esta vez mirando al frente.—Genial...— Murmuró Naruto en un susurro por lo bajo, cargado de puro sarcasmo sin intención de ser escuchado, pero fue claro a los oídos del mayor.

Una mujer que aparentaba no tener mucho más de treinta y pocos años, apareció por la puerta, con una cara de cansancio, unas ojeras algo notables, con un pantalón vaquero que resaltaba demasiado y una camisa blanca. Era bonita, con su largo pelo rojo peinado en un cogido, sus facciones parecidas sutilmente a las de Naruto, y por un momento Sasuke se preguntó si Naruto se parecería más a su padre, antes de recordar que Naruto había dicho que había fallecido. El rostro de la señora pareció brillar cuando su mirada se cruzó con la suya, y por unos segundos, su expresión de sorpresa le recordó a la hermana del rubio, demostrando que Naruto no traía gente a casa habitualmente, algo que por otro lado, no sorprendió a Sasuke. Rápidamente, recayó en que la mujer no tenía hoyuelos, pero sí en que sus mejillas resaltaban más cuando sonreía.

—¡Hola!—Comentó de forma enérgica la mujer.—Soy Kushina, la madre de Naruto.— Se apresuró a presentarse la mujer, mientras se agachaba con delicadeza para besar su mejilla. _"Son todos cariñosos"_ se aseguró Sasuke, mientras veía como la madre abrazaba -apretujaba, mejor dicho- a su hijo entre sus brazos y besaba su mejilla con mimo.— No me dijiste que traerías a alguien a casa, cariño, o habría hecho algo de comer.

—Soy Sasuke.— Dijo el mayor, de la nada, sintiéndose estúpido por no haber correspondido la presentación de la mujer.— Y no se preocupe, ya he almorzado en el colegio.— Era mentira, por desgracia. No le había dado tiempo a almorzar nada, y no es que él se saltase las comidas -salvo cuando Routsa se unía a ellos en la cena-, pero hoy se le había hecho tarde y no había podido almorzar. Y cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con la situación de su madre y su hambre se había ido.

—¿Tú almorzaste también, cielo?— Naruto asintió y Sasuke se preguntó si había visto a Naruto comer. Aseguraría que no, pero tampoco puede estar seguro.

De alguna manera, mirando aquella escena familiar desde lejos, Sasuke sentía en la parte alta de su estómago un nudo bastante pesado. Quizás eran celos, quizás era pena al ver lo distinta que su familia -¿se podía llamar así?- era de la de Naruto, tan cálida en comparación a la suya, recordándole todo lo que él no tenía.

—¿De verdad que no quieren té o pastel? ¿Pastel? ¡Definitivamente prepararé pastel.— Y ni siquiera dio tiempo a objeciones, cuando ya estaba cerrando la puerta y bajando las escaleras a la planta principal.

Naruto bufó, con una tristeza y algo más que el mayor no pudo identificar, y a pesar de que a él no le gustaba el pastel, por un momento quiso ir y zarandear al rubio, para después gritarle que su madre lo estaba haciendo por ellos y que era un gesto demasiado preciado como para que se quejara. Pero no dijo nada, por supuesto, pues no tenían tal confianza y además eso sería demasiado irrespetuoso para Sasuke.

No hablaron de cómo había sido su mañana, tampoco de cómo de tedioso era el grupo de apoyo o cómo odiaban que las secciones cambiasen de martes a jueves, o de mañana también pasarían la tarde juntos.

Simplemente volvieron al trabajo escolar.

(...)

El pastel estaba demasiado dulce para Sasuke, definitivamente, pero porque a él no le agradaba demasiado eso. Pero aún así era agradable el regusto de este en su camino a casa, como burlándose de él sin intentarlo demasiado, recordándole que su madre jamás haría eso por él, que la madre de Naruto era una mujer maravillosa y que sentía envidia por Naruto.

Cuando llegó a casa, la realidad golpeó su rostro sin mostrar piedad ninguna. En cuanto abrió la puerta, cuarenta y dos minutos más tarde, su madre le gritó que dónde había estado, pues llegaba dos horas tarde, e ignoró el dolor en el pecho y como las voces empezaban en su cabeza. No le gritó de vuelta, porque no quería hacerla sentir mal. Incluso se había preocupado por él y eso era un avance comparado con los meses primeros. Se preguntó si Kushina le gritaría a Naruto de esta manera y si le diría cosas como _"A veces me pregunto qué habré hecho para merecer un calvario de hijo como tú"._ Algo le dice que no.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde aún sin intención, dio un fuerte portazo, cerrando con llave detrás de él, en caso de que su madre subiese para seguir gritándole y discutiendo. Corrió hasta el segundo cajón del armario del cuarto de baño, donde se desvistió con rapidez y llenó la bañera con agua.

La cuchilla, una de ellas, no estaba donde siempre, en el segundo cajón del armario del baño, y se puso a revolver con furio los otros cajones y estantes del armario, incluso los de su propia habitación, mientras la buscaba por todas partes. Alzó las manos hasta su cabello donde empezó a tirar de este, hasta que recordó que esta tarde la había usado y la había dejado debajo de la almohada cuando salió de casa para ver a Naruto. Volvió al baño, donde la bañera ya se había llenado bastante, y se deslizó con cuidado de no resbalarse dentro de esta hasta quedar con la espalda recostada en la fría pared. Sacó su brazo izquierdo fuera de esta y con la mano derecha comenzó a ejercer presión con la cuchilla en la muñeca, donde nuevas marcas aparecieron, líquido espeso deslizándose de estas. El nudo en su garganta no se fue, sin embargo.

Al igual que el pensamiento de que su familia estaba rota y su madre jamás estaría de vuelta, siendo su madre. La madre que lo amaba y cuidaba.

(...)

 _Naruto._

La culpa golpeaba su cuerpo como si se tratase de otra persona real que le estaba golpeando físicamente. Con aún el sabor del pastel de manzana en el fondo del paladar, como si se estuviese burlando de él y recordándole que no había podido resistirse a la mirada de súplica de su madre, que había comido de todas formas a pesar de prometerse anoche de que hoy su dieta se basaría en agua, y como las calorías bailaban en su estómago.

Enviadaba a Sasuke. Lo envidiaba por ser delgado, por ser atractivo, por su bonito rostro, porque era todo lo que Naruto quería ser y no podía. Porque podía comer sin culpa alguna, sin el pensamiento de cuánto estará engordando o de cuánto debe esperar para vomitar, sin el temor de que los otros lo descubriesen.

A veces, a pesar de todo, una voz en su cabeza, se quejaba de su madre, por obligarlo a comer, por mirarlo con sus ojos llenos de ilusión al haber preparado una receta nueva -él sabía que cocinar ayudaba a su madre a dejar de pensar en todo-. Le molestaba. Le molestaba que ella, a pesar de estar poco en casa, su presencia le hacía sentir culpable por no valorarla como madre.

¿Tanto le costaba dejarlo destrozar su vida en paz? ¿Tanto le costaba dejar que llegase a su meta y por fin estar delgado?

Le molestaba verla con su sonrisa esperanzada, cuando Sasuke salió por la puerta, y como lo abrazó y le susurró que estaba orgullosa de que hubiese hecho un amigo. Él no dijo nada, porque Sasuke quizás no era su amigo, y tampoco dijo nada cuando ella empezó a hablar y a hablar sobre como esto le ayudaría a mejorar y a olvidar por un momento de su padre. Sin embargo, él pensaba en la culpa, en como quería correr al baño y sacar todo de su estómago.

Y fue lo que hizo quince minutos después, frente al inodoro, con su dedos en la garganta, se deshizo del pastel, cambiándolo por un sabor ácido que quemaba su garganta por completo, una sensación familiar.

Envidaba tanto a Sasuke...

* * *

¡Tachán! Tal y como dije, estas vacaciones me han servido para escribir mucho, así que cuenten conque esta historia ya la tengo casi completamente terminada y voy a ir subiéndola mucho más a menudo si veo que les gusta y quieren que la continué. ¡Gracias por leer! ^_^

(Aviso de que tengo el ordenador roto y tardarán en arreglarlo una semana, por lo que aunque tengo algunos capítulos en _Drive_ , necesitan edición y no puedo hacerlo más que con la tablet, así que si hay alguna falta de ortografía o alguna cosa extraña, lo lamento muchísimo, pero es por eso mismo) Gracias por entender~ 3


	15. El inicio del problema (Naruto)

**El inicio del problema (Naruto).**

La primera vez que a _Naruto_ le dijeron gordo, él no lo tomó muy bien, pero se defendió.

Todo ocurrió el primer mes de clases, cuando él tenía doce años, y estaba con sus amigos en el pasillo del colegio. Habían entrado corriendo para evitar mojarse de la lluvia que de pronto había empezado a caer aún cuando en el cielo apenas había nubes y el día anterior no había predicciones de mal tiempo. Su pelo se había pegado en la frente a causa de esta y apenas podía ver nada. Y allí se encontraba, recuperando el aliento después de correr casi dos manzanas completas. Estaba tiritando, pues solo llevaba una camiseta de manga corta y estaba completamente empapado. Él había pensado en traer una chaqueta, porque Naruto la mayoría del tiempo era bastante friolero, pero luego pensó que ninguno de sus amigos llevarían chaqueta y que quizás se reirían de él por eso, así que la dejó sobre la cama. Podía escuchar a su madre ahora, una voz en el fondo de su cabeza: _"¿Si tus amigos saltan de un puente, tú también lo harás?"_ una de sus frases favoritas este año, porque según ella sus amigos no son una gran influencia.

Estaba en su casilla, cogiendo los libros, cuando todo ocurrió. Alex, hablando sobre chicas, sobre como había cambiado Mai en ese verano.

—¡Le han crecido las tetas, pero como mucho mucho, ¿verdad?!— Comentó, y a pesar de que todos asentían con entusiasmo, Naruto no encontraba nada de interés en aquel tema. Le daba igual, en realidad, todo el tema de las chicas, las sonrisas bonitas y coquetas y guiñar los ojos de forma _seductora._ Era tímido e inseguro, él era más de estar en su habitación, jugar videojueegos y no pensar demasiado en nada. ¿No era un buen videojuego mejor que cualquier chica? Eso es lo que había dicho una vez, en casa de Shikamaru, y aunque él no le encontraba la gracia por ningún lado, todos se rieron y burlaron de él, por lo que no volvió a decir nada de ese tema nunca más.

Lara se volvió hacia ellos, con su ceño fruncido y rodando sus ojos. Se estaba alisando la falda blanca mientras la camisa negra no paraba de subirsele para arriba. Naruto dedujo que ser chica no era nada fácil, y que llevar falda debería ser demasiado incómodo. Mai hizo lo mismo, siguiendo a su amiga, mientras se ataba su pelo negro en un recogido alto.

—¿Qué miráis? Vuelvan a la clase de párvulos, idiotas.— Gritó la rubia con picardía, antes de mirar a Lara y empezar a reír, como si hubiesen contado una broma que ninguno de ellos entendían.

Naruto no pudo sino sonrojarse y apartar la mirada con rapidez, a lo que Jason, un chico de año superior al que Naruto no aguantaba pero que últimamente se estaba juntando con ellos, empezó a molestarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto, el gordito está sintiendo vergüenza por el comentario de una chica?

Y entonces ocurrió, una sensación que nunca había sentido antes. El pecho de Naruto se contrajo con fuerza y millones de pensamientos pasaron rápidamente delante de sus ojos, su cabeza empezó a palpitar de dolor. Sentía que se estaba partiendo en dos, como si el dolor fuese demasiado grande para que su propio cuerpo pudiese soportarlo.

Sabía que estaba gordo, lo había visto cuando últimamente no había podido entrar en los pantalones que había comprado hace un año, o cuando se miraba al espejo nada más salir de la ducha. Pero que alguien más lo dijera en voz alta, incluso si era alguien que no le agradaba, era como revelar un secreto que Naruto no quería escuchar, que no quería que nadie más escuchara o supiera.

—¿Y tú no sientes vergüenza por ser tan gilipollas?— Su madre, acompañado con el respaldo de su padre, siempre le regañaban cuando decía palabras _feas_ -como Kushina las apodaba-, pero en ese momento no podía pensar nada más.

(...)

La segunda vez que Naruto escuchó la palabra gordo dirigida a él, lloró en el baño.

Estaban en la casa de Alex, jugando a la nueva versión que había salido del Resident Evil _,_ y tenían preparado quedarse a dormir allí, por lo que tenían todo el tiempo para jugar. La casa de Alex siempre olía a limpio, a frutas y a una colonia demasiado dulce. Su madre había dejado comida sobre la mesa para la cena, patatas fritas, filetes y algo que Naruto no podía identificar pero que sin duda tenía demasiada grasa y no se veía nada saludable. Aparte de la pizza que estaba metida en el horno.

Naruto, quien desde que Jason había comentado un mes atrás evitaba las cosas con demasiada grasa y había empezado a hacer ejercicio casi con regularidad, estaba lo más alejado posible de la mesa donde la comida estaba puesta, mientras evitaba mirar el plato que el muchacho de pelo negro y ojos azules, Alex, le estaba tendiendo con una sonrisa. Él intentaba concentrarse en el televisor, en ver como Shikamaru golpeaba el mando repetidas veces contra el suelo de pura frustración. Pero Alex dijo su nombre y no le quedó otra que coger el plato.

—Naruto, ¿estás bien?— Preguntó Shikamaru, ahora de pie y caminando a la mesa para coger una bolsa de gominolas que habían comprado de camino a la casa. Él asintió, aún mostrándose ausente y sin querer mirar a su propio plato todavía.

—Sí, estás muy callado.— El tono de Jason era como si apedrearan su cerebro, sonando como un risco rayado que repetía _'gordo' 'gordo' 'gordo'._

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Oh, vamos, seguro que se te pasa si comes.— Pronunció Shikamaru, y si el pulso de Naruto se incrementó con fuerza, nadie tiene porqué saberlo. Al igual que como Naruto lloró en el baño poco después de escuchar la respuesta a su ' _no tengo hambre_ '. —Tú siempre tienes hambre, Naruto.— Y claro que había dolido escucharlo de la boca de Jason, pero no era nada comparado con escucharlo de su amigo real, y no de un idiota que ni siquiera le caía bien. Era distinto, como un ataque más personal. Por un segundo, mientras se levantaba para ir al baño porque las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir y no podía retenerlas más, se preguntó cuando fue que _gordo_ dejó de ser un estado físico y pasó a convertirse en uno de los insultos que más problemas traían a una persona. En su camino, como si Alex pudiese leer su mente, le preguntó que si estaba bien, y en su mirada podía leer una disculpa. Naruto, a pesar de todo sonrió, en sus ojos una respuesta: _era él quien estaba gordo, Alex no tenía la culpa de nada._

Entró al baño, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba apoyado en la pared, con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho, llorando hasta que sus ojos quedaron hinchados y modriendo su labio para no hipar y no ser escuchado.

—Naruto, ¿estas bien?— Era Alex, al otro lado de la puerta. Mientras se levantaba para enjuagarse la cara y no mostrar ninguna pista de lo que había pasado en ese baño, él contestó que estaba bien, que seguía doliendole la cabeza un poco pero que se le pasaría.

Miró su reflejo y tomó la decisión, nada seguro, asustado y sabiendo que su vida cambiaría de siempre, de que tenía que tomar medidas más drásticas para adelgazar. Sí, tenía que hacerlo, ¿verdad?

(...)

La tercera vez que lo llamaron gordo, Naruto no sintió nada más que asco y una sonrisa creciendo en sus labios, con la certeza de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Fue a las dos de la mañana, en pleno ataque de ansiedad. Acaba de empezar con _las medidas drásticas_ que consistían básicamente en correr al baño quince minutos después de acabar de comer para introducir donde dedos en su garganta y que su estómago quedase vacío de nuevo. Bien, había leído que la bulimia no era tan eficaz como la anorexia, pero debía ir paso a paso. También había leído que en el primer tiempo que lo haces, es normal que la ansiedad vuelva a ti, como un sistema de seguridad de tu propio cuerpo, aumentando tu necesidad de comer y por ende, acabarías dándote unos atracones de comida de los cuales te arrepentirías horas más tarde.

Bien, eso es lo que pasó ese domingo de madrugada con Naruto.

Allí se encontraba, en la cocina, con la pequeña mesa frente a él llena de comida. Pastel, galletas, chocolate, helado, incluso un bocadillo junto a un vaso de leche con chocolate en polvo.

Últimamente le incomodaba comer en público, por lo que se saltaba la hora del almuerzo en la escuela y por ende se había empezado a distanciar de sus amigos. También intentaba saltarse la cena, pero su familia usualmente lo obligaba a bajar y cenar con ellos, algo que Naruto estaba empezando a odiar.

—¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?— La voz de su madre desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, sobresaltó a Naruto, haciendo que el cuenco de helado que estaba en sus manos -de vainilla y fresa- cayese al suelo.

—... Yo... tenia hambre.— Su tono era bajo, completamente avergonzado, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. La culpa deslizándose por su garganta.

Su madre volteó la mirada a la mesa, donde estaban todos los alimentos. Intentó apartar con el píe el bote de helado que había caído para esconderlo debajo de la mesa, pero su madre dirigió la mirada a ese mismo lugar.

—¿Te has comido todo eso?— Preguntó, con toda la sorpresa que pudo mostrar aún estando adormecida.

—Lo siento...— Su tono descendió aún más, y ahora ni siquiera podía mirar a su madre a la cara. El odio a sí mismo aumentó en ese instante.

—Naruto, ¿cómo pretendes adelgazar si te comes todo esto? ¿Cómo pretendes dejar de estar gordo si haces esto?

Un golpe más bajo y seco que todos los anteriores lo hicieron tambalearse de su lugar. El corazón parecía haber adquirido una capa de hielo en cuanto las palabras y su significado llegaron a él, sintiéndose muerto por unos segundos. No veía venir eso, de verdad que no, y mucho menos de parte de su madre. De un idiota de la clase, quizás, de un amigo, a lo mejor, pero nunca de su madre. Claro que ella sabía que estaba gordo, lo veía cada mañana, cada día, cada noche. Pero la portadora de esa palabra, tan dolorosa y dañina, tan destructora y aniquiladora, era nada más y nada menos que su madre, la que le compraba la ropa holgada y había renovado su armario hace tres meses, cuando su ropa se le había quedado pequeña. Miró al suelo, inclinando más la cabeza.

Había tomado la opción correcta, vomitando, pero necesitaba más. Necesitaba adelgazar rápido y dejar de comer.

 _Lo necesitaba. Aquello dolía demasiado._

Así que sonrió, sonrió de manera tranquila, casi perversa. Cogió el helado del suelo y lo dejó en la mesa, sin dejar de sonreír. Parecía como una especie de contestación a todos los que habían pronunciado aquella terrible palabra, que no era más que un conjunto de letras a los que los humanos le habían dado un significado cruel, y se aseguró que tomaría las medidas necesarias para que nadie la volviese a pronunciar. No dirigida a él.

Tenía que arreglar eso.

Y antes de entrar por su cuarto, quizás con algo de tristeza, se dio cuenta de que sí, de que jamás volvería a sentirse cómodo comiendo delante de nadie más.


	16. El inicio del problema (Sasuke)

**El inicio del problema (Sasuke).**

La primera vez que le dijeron que no valía nada, Sasuke se defendió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Estaba en clase de literatura, estudiando algunos relatos de poesía y los recursos literarios más utilizados en estos, mientras él y Gaara hacían bromas sobre como la maestra siempre se confundía al escribir la _S_ y terminaba haciendo un 8. Algo sencillo y que llevaba pasando años, pero que nunca perdería la gracia. Después, el descanso llegó y algunos compañeros llegaron a su alrededor para pedirle los ejercicios de la siguiente hora, sabiendo que en su mayoría, Sasuke era un chico aplicado al igual que el pelirrojo.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no los había hecho, pues había estado algo distraído jugando con Itachi hasta tarde, y cuando se levantó, estaba tan cansado que no se había parado a hacerlos.

—Joder, Sasuke.— Alguien dijo, y Sasuke nunca pudo saber quién.— Ni siquiera para eso sirves, no vales nada.— El aglomeramiento de gente a su alrededor se fue disipando, pero aún así él contestó.

—¿Y tú qué, eh? ¡Aprende a hacerlos por ti mismo, imbécil!

(...)

La segunda vez que pronunciaron las palabras "no vales nada", Sasuke se dañó por primera vez. No paró hasta que sus nudillos estaban llenos de sangre.

Gaara ya no estaría allí para sonreírle o darle un codazo amistoso cuando se sentía de ánimo bajo, pues se había vuelto a Inglaterra hacía dos meses atrás.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que lo escuchó, y sinceramente, Sasuke no le había dado importancia a eso, ya que ni siquiera sabía quién se lo había dicho.

Pero esta vez era totalmente distinto.

Estaba corriendo por el pasillo, con ganas de llegar a su habitación, para escuchar un poco de música y conseguir alejar los malos pensamientos que últimamente estaba teniendo, cuando Itachi se topó en su camino. Ambos chocaron y el contenido que tenía el vaso que Itachi llevaba entre sus manos, se derramó por todo el suelo y por la camisa blanca del mayor, quien se recompuso al instante y miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

—¿¡Por qué no miras por dónde caminas?!— Chilló Itachi, completamente histérico.— He quedado dentro de diez minutos y ahora no me dará tiempo a llegar porque me has manchado la camisa. ¡Dios, no sirves para nada! ¡Quítate de ahí!— Volvió a gritar, cuando Sasuke no se movió del sitio, aún asimilando las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su hermano.

—Lo siento, yo...— ¿Yo qué? Pensó Sasuke. ¿Yo soy un desastre? ¿Yo soy imbécil? ¿Yo tengo la culpa de que papá se fue? ¿Lo siento por destruir vuestras vidas?

—Chicos ¿qué sucede?— Preguntó su madre, en el tono ausente que tenía desde que su padre se marchó de casa.

—¡Que tu hijo pequeño es idiota y no sirve para nada!

Sin decir nada esta vez, Sasuke corrió escaleras arriba, aún más rápido que antes y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Su cuerpo estaba doliendo físicamente, de todo el daño emocional que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento. Ni siquiera estaba pensando con claridad, solo quería que eso desapareciera, que los malos pensamientos se fueran lejos y lo dejasen descansar después de todo el tiempo que lo llevaban acompañando. Su mente solo gritaba: duele, duele, duele. Hazlo parar.

Y él no pudo más que golpear la pared con toda la fuerza que tuvo.

Eso lo alivió, por lo que sin pensar, volvió a golpearla, más fuerte que antes.

Su mano vibró por el dolor, y sus huesos se entumecieron, con la sangre y raspones en sus nudillos. Pero se sentía bien. El dolor emocional paró, reemplazándose por el físico, y sus pensamientos se calmaron por unos momentos.

Pero quizás no debería haber hecho eso, quizás estaba mal.

Mas las palabras de su hermano no dejaban de repetirse constantemente.

¿Quizás él se merecía ese dolor?

(...)

La tercera vez que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, él cerró los ojos y sonrió. Una gran sonrisa amplia y llena de dolor.

—¡Sasuke, ¿puedes hacer tu la cena, por favor?!— La voz de su madre desde la planta baja resonó en sus oídos. Y por un momento, Sasuke, quitándose los auriculares, quiso preguntar porqué no la hacía ella, pero la respuesta llegó a su mente antes de ni siquiera abrir la boca: Era su padre quien cocinaba los domingos por la noche.

—Voy, mamá.

Todo en lo que podía pensar últimamente era en malas cosas. En como él estaba solo, en como su padre se había ido por su culpa, en como si se muriese nadie lo notaría, en como si desaparecía de un día para otro nadie lo echaría de menos. Se pasaba todo el día en su habitación, consumiéndose poco a poco, con la soledad con su única compañera y la tristeza como una sombra, siguiéndolo a todas partes, una droga que te mata poco a poco, que te consume con los años y que recorría todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al corazón, cubriéndolo de una sensación que le producía frío y que lo perjudicaba a la hora de sentir las cosas, sintiendo un extraño vacío en el interior que poco a poco se lo iba comiendo vivo.

Dejó el reproductor de música en pausa, y bajó unos minutos más tarde, luego de contestarle un mensaje a Gaara quien parecía cada vez más y más desaparecido y estaban perdiendo todo el contacto que habían tenido anteriormente. El último mensaje anterior a ese había sido hace cuatro días, y Sasuke se preguntó cómo era el rostro del chico, si lo podría describir ahora, algo que no fuese su llamativo pelo rojo. Lo dudaba.

La sala de estar estaba vacía cuando bajó, pero su madre apareció detrás de él segundos más tarde, para luego sentarse en el sillón y poner la televisión.

—¿Qué quieres que cocine?— Preguntó, en el umbral de la puerta de cocina, apoyando su hombro mientras miraba a su madre pensativa.

—Me da igual, lo que quieras.

Bufó y susurró algo que sonaba como a una queja, mientras le daba la espalda y se acercaba al segundo mueble de la derecha, para buscar la sartén, luego rebuscó en el frigorífico y sacó algunos ingredientes.

Cuando terminó de lavar, cortar y poner las verduras en la sartén, las tapó, intentando no quemarse. Estaba distraido, pensando en lo que solía ser los domingos cuando su padre seguía en casa, como su madre cocinaba y le pedía a él y a su hermano que ayudasen, cuando su papá se unía a ellos y acababan todos juntos en la cocina, entre bromas, risas y comida con formas divertidas.

Eso murió cuando su padre salió por la puerta y jamás regresó. Murió cuando su madre se negó a cocinar los domingos. Se olvidó por completo, cuando Itachi pasaba más tiempo fuera que dentro de casa.

Así que sí, estaba distraído pensando en cosas que quería que permaneciesen encerradas en el fondo de su mente, por lo que cuando el codo golpeó el mango de la sartén, haciendo que esta cayese al suelo, aún caliente por el fuego, provocó un desastre en el suelo, donde las verduras estaban por todas partes y la marca de la sartén había quedado en el suelo, rompiéndose un poco por la parte derecha. El aceite había caído en sus piernas, que se sentía como lava sobre etas, hirviendo.

—¿¡Qué diablos has hecho?!— Gritó su madre, apareciendo por la puerta, con una expresión que no era muy difícil de leer. Su pelo negro estaba recogido en un moño alto, por lo que sus facciones estaban más pronunciadas, y la cara de irritación y desagrado hacia Sasuke no era difícil de ver.

La mirada de su madre recorrió todo el suelo, al ver el estropicio que su hijo había hecho.

—Lo siento, mamá. Lo siento mucho, mucho.— Repetía una y otra vez, sin saber qué más decir.

—¡No me llames mamá! ¡Eres un inútil! ¡Y yo no quiero tener un hijo que es un inútil, que no sirve para nada! Todo lo arruinas, todo. Dios, no vales nada. ¡Por eso se fue tu padre, por tu culpa!— Seguía gritando y gritando, mientras que todo lo que podía pensar Sasuke era en como quería desaparecer, que el suelo se lo tragase, y en como su piel picaba, como si necesitase el dolor físico de nuevo para olvidar como su corazón se estaba rompiendo ante las palabras de su madre, en tantos pedazo que quizás jamás se podría volver a unir. Eso estaba bien.

Así que sonrió. Sonrió porque el quemazón de su piel le estaba dando la respuesta. Él merecía ese dolor. Él merecía ser dañado. Él merecía dañarse a sí mismo.

Así que cerró los ojos y mostró una gran sonrisa, mientras caminaba a su habitación, con su madre gritando aún en sus espaldas, y las verduras aún esparcidas por el suelo.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto, aún sonriendo, y entonces, cuando vio la cuchilla en el baño lo supo.

Así era como debía ser. Así es como Sasuke debía pagar.

Cogiendo la cuchilla con sumo cuidado, la arrastró por la parte interna de su muñeca izquierda.

Aquella sería la primera vez de muchas. Su castigo acababa de empezar. Aquel castigo que él estaba completamente seguro de que merecía.


End file.
